Kolory
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Podczas wypełniania zadania, które Harry'emu powierzył przed śmiercią Albus Dumbledore, chłopak wpada wprost w wytęsknione ramiona Czarnego Pana. Aby uciec musi wykazać się sprytem i rozwagą. Całkiem nieoczekiwanie pomaga mu osoba, od której najmniej się tego spodziewał. Czy Harry będzie w stanie uwierzyć komuś, kto nigdy wcześniej nie zdobył jego zaufania?


**Edit:** (z 12.03.2019) Ze względu na to, że "Kolory" były moim debiutem na forum, postanowiłam je przejrzeć i wprowadzić poprawki, choć czytając je na nowo, zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że są one nie do odratowania. Czuję, że muszę przeprosić za jakość tego tekstu i mieć nadzieję, że mimo ewidentnych braków, przypadnie on komuś do gustu (prowadzę z "Kolorami" długą, zaciekłą walkę, która sięgała już groźby kierowanej w ich stronę, dotyczącej szybkiego i bezbolesnego usunięcia z forum FanFiction). Jeśli trafiłeś tu po raz pierwszy, drogi Gościu, proszę, nie oczekuj fajerwerków, a unikniesz rozczarowań.

Oczywiście, życzę przyjemności z czytania.

* * *

 **Kolory**

* * *

Szaleństwo jest niczym zaraza, ukazująca objawy swego istnienia we wszelaki sposób. Jest niczym pasożyt, który wpija się w ciało i powoli wyniszcza je od środka, kawałek po kawałeczku, z każdą długą sekundą, z każdym drobnym drgnięciem wskazówki zegara. Nie można go stłumić, ono żyje samoistnie, sycąc się wspomnieniami, mącąc gładką, niezarysowaną wierzchnią strukturę umysłu.

 _Zwariowałeś_ , nieprawdaż? Teraz już rozumiesz, co miał na myśli Severus Snape, gdy tłumaczył ci niecierpliwie cztery lata temu, iż umysł jest czymś bardziej złożonym, niż czysta kartka pergaminu, na której zakreślone jest kilka słów wyraźnym, czarnym atramentem. Zdajesz się pojmować lepiej niektóre kwestie, dostrzegać zawiłe labirynty, tworzące się w twojej głowie wraz z kolejnymi pytaniami rodzącymi się w twej podświadomości, na które nie znasz jeszcze odpowiedzi.

Pamiętasz, jak przez mgłę, słowa Dumbledore'a, który to, z tak wielką zapalczywością, przestrzegał cię, iż pogrążanie się w marzeniach niczego nie ułatwia w kontaktach międzyludzkich. A już na pewno na twoją wielką niekorzyść wpływa zapominanie o życiu, odwracanie się od obecnej rzeczywistości, pozwalanie gęstej mgle, by mocno wtulała cię w swoje objęcia.

Z wielkim trudem otwierasz oczy i rozglądasz się wokół. Pamiętasz, gdzie jesteś, ale czy na pewno? Ból przeszywa twoje ciało niczym ostrze sztyletu rozżarzone do białości i na moment przymykasz oczy. Syk pełen cierpienia bez udziału woli wymyka się spomiędzy twoich warg, a ty momentalnie starasz się go stłumić. Nie wolno ci okazać słabości, nie teraz, po tak długich i ciężkich staraniach, by dotrwać do końca i osiągnąć swój cel. Spoglądasz nieprzytomnym wzrokiem oczu barwy szmaragdu na swoją dłoń, czując rozchodzący się wokół nadgarstka piekący ból i na moment zastygasz w bezruchu, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, czym jest on wywołany.

Złoty łańcuszek medalionu wciąż zaplata się wokół twojej ręki jednak spoczywa na niej luźno niczym bardzo specyficzna bransoleta. Zaciskasz na nim palce i podnosisz na wysokość oczu. Zdobiona, ciągnąca się przez środek złotego metalu litera ' _S_ ' wciąż jest całkowicie widoczna, jednakże teraz skalana kilkoma milimetrowymi nacięciami, szpecącymi metal, układającymi się w runiczne znaki.

Wypuszczasz ze świstem powietrze, a twoje ramiona opadają ze zmęczenia.

Już po wszystkim - udało ci się zniszczyć przedostatni z horkruksów, przedostatni z kawałków _jego_ zhańbionej, poległej duszy.

Twoje usta wyginają się w nieznacznym uśmiechu i przez chwilę masz wrażenie, iż ból, jaki niemal petryfikuje twoje ciało, jest niczym sztandar, niczym odznaka, którą uhonorowano cię za bezbłędnie wykonane zadanie. Plan się powiódł, medalion Slytherina został zniszczony, a ty wciąż żyjesz, wciąż oddychasz, nawet jeśli twoje ręce zaczynają drżeć z wyczerpania, a twoje ciało owiewa chłód jak arktyczny powiew. Nie wiesz, jak długo byłeś nieprzytomny i wolisz się nad tym nie zastanawiać - przypuszczasz, iż rzeczywistość okazałaby się przerażająco brutalna. Delikatnie zsuwasz łańcuszek z własnej ręki i przez chwilę przyglądasz się głębokim, krwawiącym obficie ranom, ciągnącym się wokół całego nadgarstka. Doskonale pamiętasz lęk, jaki zawładną twoim ciałem, gdy cząstka Czarnego Pana ukryta w medalionie wszczęła walkę. Twoja pamięć odświeża także widmo czarnych pęt, które wydostały się z niego i niczym wstęgi aksamitu uwiązały się u twoich nóg oraz unieruchomiły ramiona. Czułeś się jak w potrzasku - jak wtedy, gdy na drugim roku dostałeś się w uwięzi Diabelskich Sideł. Tylko że tym razem nie pomogło ci opanowanie. I jeszcze to niemiłosierne szczypanie w nadgarstku (ból ostry, jak od soli sypiącej się na otwartą ranę), gdy łańcuszek zacisną się na nim z całą mocą, wrzynając się w delikatną, miękką skórę i tnąc ją niczym kawałek mięsa.

Obolałymi z wysiłku, naznaczonymi piętnem zbyt wielu ran dłońmi, zakładasz medalik na szyję i wkładając w to resztki sił, jakie ci jeszcze pozostały, dźwigasz się na nogi. Doskonale wiesz, iż zagrożenie nie zostało jeszcze odegnane, iż musisz się stąd wydostać i to możliwie jak najszybciej. Stawiasz kilka niepewnych kroków i chwiejesz się niebezpiecznie. Nie do końca dowierzasz swojemu ciału, gdy udaje ci się złapać równowagę i zanim ponownie ruszasz do przodu, przez dłuższą chwilę stoisz w bezruchu pośrodku pustego pomieszczenia, wzrokiem prześlizgując się po kamiennych, śliskich ścianach, które mogą być twoją jedyną podporą. W milczeniu docierasz do drzwi jednego z pokoi opuszczonego domu i opierasz się ociężale o framugę, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze, które zdaje się ranić twoje płuca swoim zmętnieniem.

Budynek, w którym Riddle umieścił jeden, ze swych cennych skarbów, mieści się we Włoszech, w pewnej, od dawna opuszczonej wiosce. Wciąż zastanawiasz się, jakim cudem udało ci się go odnaleźć i nie dowierzasz sam sobie, na myśl, iż zdołałeś odwieść swą wieloletnią przyjaciółkę, zbyt Gryfońską, by powoływać się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo (nawet z możliwym poświęceniem życia), od towarzyszenia ci w tej podróży.

Gdy wychodzisz na korytarz, uczucie niepokoju gościnnie wkrada się do twego ciała i osiada pod skórą jak kłębowisko dzikich, goniących własne ogony, wron. Przystajesz na moment i wsłuchujesz się w milczenie podłóg, przytrzymując się kurczowo ściany, by nie upaść. Kamienne mury budynku są chłodne i chropowate, mimo to nie zważasz na niemiłosierne szczypanie, gdy opierasz się o nie całą powierzchnią zranionej dłoni. W drugiej zaś dzierżysz różdżkę i unosisz ją na wysokość pasa, by wyszeptać, drżącym z wyczerpania głosem, zaklęcie.

— _Homenum revelio_ — inkantujesz, by niemal w tym samym momencie zgiąć się w pół i pozwolić, by przeciągły syk bólu przecisnął się przez twoje, nieco zachrypnięte, gardło.

Spoglądasz na swoją różdżkę, przesuwając wzrokiem po całej jej powierzchni. Zagryzasz dolną wargę, momentalnie pojmując, iż walka, którą stoczyłeś z horkruksem, wyzbyła cię sił i sprawiła, że twoja magia stała się chwilowo zbyt chwiejna, zanadto nieuregulowana, byś zdołał rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie.

Gdy ruszasz dalej, masz przeczucie, że po tym, co przeszedłeś dzisiejszej nocy, nie istnieje już nic, co mogłoby cię jeszcze zaskoczyć. Starasz się utrzymać swoje ciało w pionie, bez kurczowego chwytania lodowatych kamieni, nie próbując asekurować się żadną podporą, lecz po kilku krokach rezygnujesz z podjętego wyzwania. W twojej pustej, otępiałej z ostrego bólu, głowie kroki, jakie stawiasz, brzmią niczym uderzenia gongu, które ranią cię dotkliwie, jakbyś był dzieckiem dotkniętym migreną. Masz niejasne przeczucie, iż ściany falują pod twymi palcami, jakby za moment miały się zapaść same w sobie i odebrać ci jedyną możliwość asekuracji.

Schodzisz po stromych schodach, niepewnie stawiając kroki, nie zważając, iż twoja krew znaczy za tobą drogę ciemną, szkarłatną smugą.

Nienawidzisz siebie. Nienawidzisz za to, kim jesteś, za to, że cały ciężar zbawienia świata magii spoczął na tobie. Gdybyś mógł, zignorowałbyś tę irracjonalną przepowiednię, mówiącą o tobie, jako o jedynym zdolnym do niemożliwego. Gdybyś mógł, wyjechałbyś gdzieś daleko, gdzieś, gdzie nikt cię nie znajdzie, uciekając przed wojną, przed śmiercią, przed bólem. Gdybyś mógł... Jednakże zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż nie wolno ci zboczyć ze ścieżki wyznaczonej przez Dumbledore'a. Ów stary człowiek, bez względu na to, za jakiego wariata uchodził, doskonale wiedział, iż pozostaniesz mu oddany, bez względu na to, co przyniesie los - bez względu na przeciwności. Jasno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy słaniając się, wpatrując w czarne niczym mrok spojrzenie swego kata, nawet nie uniósł dłoni, aby się obronić. Doskonale pamiętasz, że stary dyrektor bezbłędnie potrafił posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową i jeśli tylko by chciał, zmiótłby obecnych na jego własnej egzekucji Śmierciożerców w przepaść i nie pozostawił po sobie śladu walki (choćby pulsacji magii w powietrzu, choćby obdartej tapety na ścianie). Jednakże tego nie uczynił. Wybrał łatwiejszą opcję. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, co robi, zrzucając swą misję na twoje młodzieńcze barki i osuwając się w nicość.

Odganiasz od siebie niepotrzebne myśli i popychasz sponiewierane drzwi prowadzące na dwór. Przytrzymując się żelaznej poręczy, schodzisz powoli po betonowych schodach, nie dbając już o to, że twoja czarna szata trze o brudne, szare stopnie pokryte grubą warstwą pyłu. I kiedy jesteś już u ich podnóża, unosisz wzrok i przeklinasz głośno, krzywiąc się, jakbyś posmakował właśnie najgorszej z Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków.

Znowu jego szarawa, nieludzka twarz i niemal uwodzicielski uśmiech, jednakowoż nie bardziej obłąkańczy niż zwykle. Znów te upiorne oczy, błyszczące w mroku niczym dwa rubiny, wpatrzone w ciebie z niepoprawną intensywnością.

Twój umysł wciąż dryfuje, jakbyś ty nie istniał, nie tak naprawdę. Jakby to był tylko jeden z twoich licznych koszmarów, ten, z którego wybudzasz się po chwili, czując, jak zwierzęce przerażenie rozsadza twoją klatkę piersiową, zaczerpując, niczym życiodajną energię, powietrze we własne płuca. Tym razem nie budzisz się jednak i z niesmakiem dostrzegasz, iż twój nemezis nie przybył tu sam. Dopiero teraz zauważasz także trzy inne postacie i nie czując już niczego: ani lęku, ani nienawiści, ani gniewu, nawet ból gdzieś znika na tę jedną chwilę, przypatrujesz się kolejno ich twarzom nieskrytym tym razem za maskami. Rozróżniasz je wszystkie i każdą z osobna. Nie są ci w żadnym stopniu obce. Na ową myśl śmiejesz się cicho, a śmiech ten nie ma w sobie ni krztyny rozbawienia. Jest pusty niczym mosiężny dzwon i głuchy niczym tępe uderzenie w niego młotem.

Za Voldemortem, niczym odwieczni strażnicy, stoją bracia Lestrange, w towarzystwie płonącej satysfakcją i obłędem Bellatrix. Jednak to nie na ich twarzy zatrzymujesz dłużej wzrok swych zmęczonych oczu.

Morderca Dumbledore'a patrzy na ciebie obojętnie, a jego czarne źrenice są nieprzeniknione, wyzbyte emocji jak gąbka, która całkowicie ociekła z wody.

— No, tak... — wzdychasz ciężko, ponownie spoglądając w owe szaleńcze, czerwone ślepia potwora, który ma w życiu tylko jeden cel - unicestwiać, zabijać. — Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

Usta nieposiadające warg wyginają się w okrutnym uśmiechu, a oczy jaśnieją triumfem jak morska latarnia pośrodku ciemnego oceanu o duszy mrocznej jak demoniczna mara. Kręcisz z politowaniem głową, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, jak bardzo ów szalony morderca jest podobny do ciebie samego.

Oczywiście prędzej pozwolisz się zabić, niż przyznasz się do tego głośno.

Teraz się do ciebie zbliża, a ty nie odwracasz się napięcie, aby uciec. Dobrze wiesz, iż próbą odwrotu, skalaną paniką, mógłbyś przypłacić życiem. Zatrzymuje się naprzeciw ciebie, a jego długie, niemal białe, wyglądające niczym wycięte z mugolskego filmu grozy, palce spoczywają na, do niedawna sprawnym, horkruksie. Bierze go do ręki, by podobnie, jak ty zaledwie kilka chwil temu (a może od tamtego czasu upłynęły całe godziny?), obejrzeć uważnie złotą, zniszczoną powierzchnię z każdej strony. Jeden, długi, biały palec stuka teraz w pozłacany metal, a on odpowiada mu głuchym echem. Usta wyzbyte warg wykrzywiają się w niezadowoleniu, a spojrzenie czerwonych oczu unosi się na błyszczący, zielonooki, pusty niczym sarkofag wzrok.

— Zbyteczny — mówi cicho, doskonale ci znanym, chłodnym głosem.

Masz wrażenie, iż za chwilę jego palce zedrą z twojej szyi złoty łańcuszek, lecz rozumiesz, iż jesteś w błędzie, gdy złoty amulet wysuwa się z białych szponów i spoczywa, nieskalany, ponownie na twojej piersi.

Teraz widmo twojego niespełnionego życia, żywy posąg czynów, słów i zdarzeń, które mogły zaistnieć, gdybyś nie został pozbawiony tej szansy, kiedy byłeś jedynie niemowlęciem, istniejące, oddychające wcielenie twojej rozpaczy, twojej straty i twoich złudzeń, powolnym krokiem okrąża cię niczym wąż łapiący w sidła swoją ofiarę.

A ty nie reagujesz. Nie odczuwasz niczego, jakby razem z tak licznymi łzami, które wylałeś w swoim życiu, wypłynęło z ciebie wszystko, co czyniło cię kiedyś istotą ludzką. Chłodne palce są niczym kawałki ciała martwej od dawana osoby; odgarniają na bok, w niemal pieszczotliwym geście, kilka niesfornych, zlepionych potem kosmyków, odsłaniając zaczerwienioną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Tak zmęczony — szepcze zimny głos przy twym uchu, a oddech, lodowaty i w niczym nieprzypominający oddechu żywego człowieka, drażni twoją skórę.

Powstrzymujesz się przed zamknięciem oczu i z goryczą przyznajesz przed samym sobą, że owa chęć nie jest powodem lęku. Zaciskasz jednak zęby i nie czynisz niczego. Czekasz.

Tylko na tyle jeszcze potrafisz się zmusić.

— Zmęczony ciągłym bólem i śmiercią, która cię dotyka, lecz nigdy nie pochłania. Zmęczony czasem, który przeminął, niemal w tym samym stopniu, co tym, który jeszcze nie nadszedł. Zmęczony ograniczeniami, które cię frustrują, zmęczony niemocą, bezsilnością, gdy we własnych wspomnieniach widzisz jedynie spojrzenia osób, które poległy, ponieważ ty zwlekałeś zbyt długo. Zmęczony niezrozumieniem, dlaczego musisz istnieć, kiedy wszystko, co kochasz, odchodzi od ciebie, zostawiając cię w samotności oczekującego na to, co przyniesie z sobą przyszłość. Zmęczony życiem w ciągłym strachu, związanym z niepewnością o jutro, zmęczony tak bardzo, iż nic nie może cię już zaskoczyć, tak bardzo, iż zamieniasz się w gęsty proch niezrozumienia, a twoje serce zasnuwa się okrywą stworzoną z lodu, tak grubą, że nie przepuszczasz ku niemu niczego ani nikogo. Co się stało z twoją wiarą w siłę miłości, którą tak zachłannie wmawiał ci stary Dumbledore?

Niemal biała, trupia twarz przesuwa się na wysokość twojej własnej, zastygłej w bezruchu niczym gipsowy odlew pośmiertny.

— Harry — szepcze Voldemort, wpatrując się w zielone, martwe niczym przemienione w kamień, oczy — spójrz, co oni ci zrobili. Przecież ty już nie żyjesz.

Uśmiechasz się, a twój uśmiech jest niczym wystudiowana pilnie maska, którą przywdziewasz jak rękawiczki z aksamitu.

— Pochlebiasz mi, Tom, mimo iż sam nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy — mówisz ściszonym głosem, wiedząc, że słowo rzucone przeciw słowu potrafi dzierżyć nieocenioną, niezmierzoną moc. — Ty, który lękasz się umarłych, widzisz we mnie martwego człowieka.

Nie wiesz, co sprawia, iż wypowiadasz te słowa z taką lekkością, bez upokarzającego zawahania się, bez drżenia w cichym głosie. Jednak nie jest ci dane nacieszyć się długo ich brzmieniem, gdyż jedna z postaci, stojących do tej pory z tyłu i milczących jak zaklęci, wyrywa się do przodu z różdżką przecinającą powietrze jak batuta dyrygenta - powietrze świszcze złowieszczo w odpowiedzi niczym, rozrywane brutalnie na dwie połowy, zwierzę.

— JAK ŚMIESZ ZWRACAĆ SIĘ TAK DO NASZEGO MISTRZA, PLUGAWY MIESZAŃCU!

Nawet nie drgasz, twe powieki nie opadają ani o milimetr. Wiesz, iż nie musisz uciekać przed niezrównoważeniem tkwiącym jak oszczep w jej umyśle, przed gwałtownością w jej ruchach. Voldemort chce cię żywego, nietkniętego, nieskalanego. Znasz jego obsesję na twoim punkcie. Masz świadomość, iż uważa cię on za swoją własność, na której nikt nie ma prawa położyć palców, której nikomu nie pozwoli skalać - on sam był jedynym wyjątkiem odchodzącym od reguły. Jego postawa względem ciebie ciąży na twych ramionach niczym gruzy kamieni; czasami jednakowoż jest to nawet opłacalne.

Nie mija sekunda, nim Bellatrix Lestrange runie jak długa u twoich stóp, zwijając się z bólu, z krzykiem potworniejszym niż jakikolwiek inny dźwięk, który słyszałeś w życiu (niż jakikolwiek inny dźwięk padający spomiędzy warg którejkolwiek z żyjących istot).

Voldemort, bez najmniejszej oznaki celowości w rysach twarzy, stoi, przedłużając zaklęcie z wyraźnym sadyzmem w oczach.

— Chyba właśnie pękła ci jedna ze smyczy — zauważasz, marszcząc czoło, wpatrując się w skręcającą się w paraliżujących spazmach bólu postać, niemal wyjącą z wszechogarniającego ją cierpienia u waszych stóp. Zastanawiasz się, co właściwie odczuwasz. Czy jest to przyjemność? Czy może uraza? Dlaczego twoje usta nie wykrzywiają się w niesmaku, a ty nie zatykasz uszu, by odciąć się od przepełnionych szaleństwem i udręką wrzasków?

Czujesz na sobie jego spojrzenie. Przygląda ci się uważnie, jednak nie dajesz po sobie poznać, iż to zauważasz.

Nie jest jedynym, który nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku.

Chwyta cię za podbródek i niemal delikatnie obraca ku sobie twoją głowę, by móc spojrzeć głęboko w twoje oczy. Traktuję cię niczym najdelikatniejszą porcelanę, a ty nie sprzeciwiasz się temu. Odwzajemniasz jego spojrzenie.

— Uważasz, że lękam się umarłych? Ty, twój umysł, twoja dusza? Powiedz mi, Harry, czy są to twoje słowa, czy powtarzasz jedynie poglądy, jakie wpoił ci o mnie nasz drogi Albus? — Jego głos jest lodowaty i przeszywa twoją skórę niczym ostrze, które niedawno sam zatapiałeś głęboko w swoje ciało.

Próbujesz się nie wzdrygnąć, gdy te długie palce, splamione szlachetną krwią tylu ludzi, zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli, niczym w pieszczocie przeciągają się w górę i w dół po twoim policzku. Masz wrażenie, że odprawiacie rytuał grozy, w którym nie wolno ci okazać niepewności i zniesmaczenia.

Milczysz.

A czarnomag, który skala swymi palcami twoją skórę nie naciska, jedynie uśmiecha się chłodno i pochyla nad twoją twarzą. Ogarnia cię strach w momencie, gdy wasze oczy znajdują się na tym samym poziomie. Masz wrażanie, iż patrzysz w lustro i widzisz jedynie to, co się w nim odbija, ukazując twoją prawdziwą twarz. To sprawia, że twoje wargi drżą i, nie ważnie jak szybko ukrywasz to za maską cynizmu, staje się to dla ciebie własną, małą porażką.

— Uważam, iż jedyne, czego w życiu zdołałeś się nauczyć, jest to, jak niszczyć wszystko i wszystkich wokół siebie. Uważam, że rozpoczynanie walki o uzyskanie nieśmiertelności, było bezcelowe i pochopne z twojej strony. Uważam, że przyczyniłeś się tym jedynie do autodestrukcji. — Starasz się nie myśleć o tym, iż owa trupio-blada twarz wisi zaledwie milimetry od twojej własnej. Starasz się nie wstrzymywać oddechu i nie okazywać, iż twoje nieposłuszne serce momentalnie przyspieszyło tłoczenie krwi po twoim ciele. — Spójrz na siebie, Tom. Spójrz na mnie — szepczesz w ową mroczną twarz i przeklinasz samego siebie, gdy twoje słowa wzbudzają zupełnie odmienny efekt od tego, jaki starałeś się uzyskać.

Usta pozbawione warg wykrzywiają się w mrocznym, przerażającym uśmiechu. Potężny, czarnomagiczny czarodziej prostuje się, lecz twoja ulga jest jedynie urojeniami zmęczonego umysłu - czyni to jedynie po to, by okrążyć cię niespiesznie i przywrzeć swym trupim ciałem odzianym w czarne, niczym ogromne skrzydła śmierci, szaty do twoich pleców.

— A więc wreszcie jesteś gotów przyznać, iż jesteśmy identyczni? Czy jesteś w stanie dostrzec, że ja to ty, a ty to ja? Czy nareszcie zrozumiałeś, że jestem częścią ciebie tak, jak i ty jesteś częścią mnie, mój Harry? — mówi wprost do twojego ucha, a jego lodowate, pozbawione warg usta muskają przy tym wrażliwą skórę. Wiesz, że jesteś obserwowany przez czworo Śmierciożerców, którzy mają teraz na ciebie doskonały widok. Tylko to powstrzymuje cię jeszcze od przymrużenia z błogością powiek i rozchylenia w rozkoszy warg.

— Wyobraziłeś nas sobie, Tom. _My_ nie istniejemy.

Dalej zaprzeczasz? Przecież sam nie wierzysz we własne słowa. Kim się teraz poczuwasz być? Szlachetnym Gryfonem, który postępuje tak, jak nakazuje mu etyka? Niewinnym chłopcem, który nie może zostać skalany przez chciwe usta mrocznej magii, która od zawsze go otaczała? Postępujesz wbrew sobie, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Nie jesteś jedynym, który o tym wie.

— Sprzeciwiasz się własnym pragnieniom — mówi ci do ucha cichy, mroczny głos. — Po co wciąż z tym walczysz? Czy nie łatwiej byłoby pozwolić sobie wreszcie odpocząć?

Oczywiście, że byłoby łatwiej i pragniesz tego, całym sobą tego pragniesz.

Jednakże wciąż pamiętasz słowa Dumbledore'a - owego sędziwego starca, który otworzył przed tobą świat magii. Dumbledore'a - potężnego maga, który jako pierwszy wyciągnął do ciebie ramiona, w zamian oczekując jedynie bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa. Bezwarunkowej lojalności. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele?

 _Wkr_ _ó_ _tce wszyscy staniemy przed wyborem pomiędzy tym, co słuszne i tym, co łatwe._

Mógłbyś podążyć tą samą ścieżką, na którą wieki temu wstąpił ów młodzieniec bez przeszłości, byłbyś w stanie podążyć w ślad Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, ową prostą drogą bez przeszkód, bez przeciwności, bez rozgoryczenia, na której nie spotkałbyś więcej trudności, jakie się przed tobą stawia, na której nie byłoby najmniejszej namiastki bólu, jaki ci wiecznie towarzyszy. Mógłbyś, prawda?

Jednakże wiesz, iż byłaby to łatwiejsza droga. Iż wkroczenie w nią byłoby okazaniem słabości. A ty nie uważasz się za osobę słabą. Już nie.

Zwracasz się ku owej białej, wyglądającej niczym upiorna maska, twarzy i zaglądasz głęboko w te nieludzkie, czerwone ślepia, w których nie dostrzegasz niczego z człowieczeństwa. Przez chwilę milczysz, tonąc w tym spojrzeniu, szukając czegoś - czegokolwiek, czego mógłbyś się uczepić niczym topielec po omacku wyciągający ręce w stronę zarzuconej liny. Jednak w owych oczach nie widzisz nic, prócz śmierci.

Nie wiesz, co cię przymusza do wypowiedzenia pytania, które zrodziło się w twoim umyśle. Przez chwilę próbujesz sięgnąć gdzieś w głąb owej krwiożerczej bestii, w której oczy spoglądasz i oddzielić ją od chłopca z sierocińca, porzuconego, niechcianego, wzbierającego w sobie gniew, całymi godzinami, całymi miesiącami, latami.

— Gdzie jesteś, Tomie Marvolo Riddle? — Twój szept jest niczym najniklejszy powiew wiatru. Twoje oczy błądzą, przeszukując owe pełne okrucieństwa, czerwone, niczym u potwora, niczym u bestii powstałej z ognia piekielnego, oczy. I przez krótką chwilę dostrzegasz w nich przebłysk czegoś, czego nie potrafisz określić, czegoś, co nie posiada kształtu ani koloru, jednak jest dużo bardziej prawdziwe od nienawiści i mroku, które zazwyczaj czają się w owych ślepiach. Chwytasz się owego nikłego przebłysku, jakby od tego, czy zdołasz go pochwycić, zależało całe twoje życie. — Przecież musisz gdzieś tam być. Nie zniszczyłeś się jeszcze zupełnie, nie spopieliłeś na suchy proszek.

— _Crucio_.

Wierzyłeś, że jesteś w stanie obudzić w bestii człowieka? Łudziłeś się, że twoje słowa mają jakąkolwiek moc, iż mogą cokolwiek zmienić? Dumbledore przez lata próbował to uczynić. Sądziłeś, że jesteś w stanie dokonać czegoś, czego nie zdołał osiągnąć sam wielki dyrektor Hogwartu? Jakże naiwny jesteś. Teraz to rozumiesz, prawda?

Znasz ten ból, znasz go bardzo dobrze. Przyjmujesz go niczym dawno utraconego kochanka, którego udało ci się odzyskać. Mimo iż twoje oczy podążają w głąb czaszki i czujesz wyraźnie, jakby przecinały cię miliony ostrzy rozgrzanych aż do białości, wiesz, że atak jest najgłębszą reakcją, jaką mógłbyś uzyskać od owego groźnego drapieżnika spoglądającego na świat z góry. Twój kręgosłup prostuje się niczym struna, a głowa odchyla do tyłu, ukazując szyję, na której wyraźnie widać, jak szybko, jak łapczywie zaczerpujesz powietrze. Kolana drżą, jednak nie pozwalasz im osunąć się na twardą ziemię. Z twoich ust wyrywa się niekontrolowany, przeciągły jęk, nad którym nie potrafisz zapanować - niemal pornograficzny w swoim brzmieniu i niezależnie od tego, że stłumiony, roznoszący się echem po pustej przestrzeni jak odgłos gongu w przestrzennej komnacie. Kiedy zaklęcie zostaje przerwane, nie od razu zauważasz, co dzieje się wokół ciebie. Odrętwienie, jakie pozostawia po sobie klątwa, spływa w dół twego ciała jak prąd; mija kilka długich chwil, zanim wróci ci świadomość rzeczywistości. Czujesz silne ramiona, które przytrzymują cię w pozycji pionowej, nie pozwalając upaść. Doskonale wiesz, do kogo należą i przeklinasz sam siebie, że nie panujesz nad drżeniem, w jakie wpada momentalnie całe twoje ciało. Spoczywające na twych ramionach dłonie muszą wyraźnie czuć, pod opuszkami palców, dygotanie twoich mięśni.

— Cholerny sadysta, Merlinie... — warczysz buntowniczo, starając się ignorować chłodne dłonie, które wędrują teraz po twojej szyi, karku i policzkach, kojąc rozognione ciało, uspokajając rozpalone zmysły.

Cichy, niemal władczy, śmiech rozbrzmiewa tuż obok twojego ucha.

On wie, tak samo dobrze, jak wiesz to i ty, jak zmysłowo reaguje cały twój organizm, jak pragnie więcej - nawet kosztem pozostania przy owym czarnomagicznym mężczyźnie dłużej, niż to naprawdę konieczne. Ponieważ żaden ból nie jest w stanie rozerwać więzi, jaka utworzona jest pomiędzy wami. Potrafi jedynie ją spotęgować.

— Nadal od tego uciekasz? — syczy prosto w twoje ucho. — Przecież wiesz, że przede mną nie ma ucieczki. Wszędzie cię odnajdę, wszędzie do ciebie dotrę, choćbyś ukrywał się w świecie mugoli, choćbyś wyjechał daleko za ocean. Zawsze trafię do ciebie, ponieważ należysz do mnie.

Tak, wiesz o tym. Jednakże dalej się przeciw temu buntujesz. Jak długo jeszcze będziesz w stanie się sprzeciwiać, póki poddasz się mu całkowicie?

— Nie. Należę. Do. Nikogo - cedzisz z mocą w głosie, z chłodem tak namacalnym, iż mógłby zmrozić cały ocean, gdyby na niego napotkał.

Żałosny jesteś. Mówisz o tym z takim przekonaniem, a jednak sam nie potrafisz w to uwierzyć.

— Oczywiście — odpowiada po dłuższej chwili, przeciągając złowrogo ów wyraz. Przez chwilę odczuwasz konsternację, nie dowierzając, iż twój nemezis tak szybko ci odpuścił, jednak nie mija sekunda, kiedy dane ci jest zrozumieć jego pobudki. Para kościstych, niemniej silnych, dłoni chwyta twoje ciało po bokach, a następnie jednym, szybkim ruchem odwraca cię przodem do kobiety znienawidzonej przez ciebie bardziej, od całego zła tego świata. — A teraz przeproś grzecznie ciocię Bellę, za to, iż tak okrutnie ją sprowokowałeś.

Czujesz, jak mrożący chłód wkrada się w twoje żyły, gdy widzisz przed sobą kobietę, która zamordowała jedyną osobę, którą miałeś jeszcze na tym świecie. Twoje oczy ciemnieją, a w serce wkrada się mrok, który powoli zasnuwa cię mgłą nienawiści.

Na twarz Bellatrix wkrada się pełen triumfu uśmiech, który niemal pali twą skórę, który zatapia się w tobie niczym pazury wielkiego kota i rozrywa cię od środka, drażni twe błagające o zemstę serce, szarpie poranioną duszę.

— Ależ, jak sobie życzysz. — Twoje słowa są suche, beznamiętne niczym wypowiadane przez marionetkę ciągniętą za sznurki. Jednak ty dobrze wiesz, co dzieje się teraz w twoim ciele i doskonale rozumiesz silną potrzebę, która ogarnia całe twoje jestestwo. Twój umysł odcina się od wszystkiego, co dzieje się wokół ciebie. Nie dostrzegasz już nic, poza tą wygiętą w samozadowoleniu twarzą, twarzą przeciętą uśmiechem wyższości niesamowicie podobnym do tego, który gościł na jej ustach _tamtej_ nocy. I jedyne czego pragniesz, to zetrzeć ten wyraz z jej warg, wyrwać go z ciała, choćby siłą.

Zanim ktokolwiek zrozumie, co chodzi po twojej głowie, twoja różdżka niemal niezauważalnie wysuwa się z rękawa. Jeden, tak znajomy, płynny ruch nadgarstkiem. Dwa słowa.

— _Avada Kedavra._

I błysk zielonego światła.

Stojąca naprzeciw ciebie kobieta osuwa się na ziemię. Jej puste oczy zamarły, wpatrzone w jeden punkt. Uśmiech nie zdążył spełznąć z jej twarzy, zupełnie, jak z twarzy jej kuzyna, tak dawno, dawno temu.

Belatrix Lestrange jest martwa, a naprzeciw niej stoisz ty, powoli opuszczając różdżkę, wpatrując się bez najmniejszego drgnięcia na twarzy w jej puste, niczym należące do lalki z porcelany, oczy.

Co czujesz? Nie potrafisz tego ująć słowami. Władzę nad życiem i śmiercią, a zarazem pustkę, pustkę, w którą wpadasz i wpadasz i nie wiesz, jak powinieneś się z niej wyrwać.

Lodowate, niczym kamienie, dłonie chwytają cię za ramiona i odwracają jednym, ostrym szarpnięciem. Spoglądasz z lekką ironią w czerwone oczy i przechylasz głowę jak w niemym pytaniu. Długie, chłodne palce chwytają cię za podbródek i zaciskają na nim brutalnie; zniekształcona twarz pochyla się nad tobą.

— Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, mój zielonooki diable? — pyta cicho i krzywi się nieznacznie. Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto nadto rozpacza po stracie jednego ze swych licznych sług.

Uśmiechasz się chłodno i wzruszasz ramionami.

— Przecież ta smycz i tak zdołała ci się już wyrwać, nieprawdaż? — ironizujesz. Znów, niczym drobne igiełki wbijającego się w umysł szkła, czujesz obłęd, który spoczywa u twoich stóp jak urwisko.

Lord Voldemort śmieje się chłodno, przeciągając palcami wzdłuż twoich ramion i zaciskając dłonie na twoich nadgarstkach. Nie próbujesz się odsunąć. Jego dotyk nie jest dla ciebie niczym nowym. Jego oddech owiewa twoją skórę, która, och, Merlinie, wypierasz się tego tak mocno, jak zdołasz, przyjmuje to z rozkoszą.

— Twoje nieposłuszeństwo jest wręcz spektakularne, mój słodki Harry — mruczy szatan w człowieczej skórze wprost w twoje rozchylone wargi.

Nie drgasz. Kontrolujesz swoje reakcje bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Lustrujesz go spojrzeniem, w którym zniesmaczenie przelewa się przez krawędzie owych zbiorników zdarzeń, jakimi są twoje oczy, choć dobrze wiesz, iż w tym momencie jedynie udajesz, odgrywasz teatr mimiczny, akt drugi, scena pierwsza: 'Udając niechęć, gdy włada ciałem rozkosz'.

Czerwone oczy unoszą się i spoglądają na coś nad twoim ramieniem. Blade usta bez warg wyginają się w ironicznym grymasie.

— A co ty uważasz, Severusie? — Ów chłodny głos dźwięczy ci w głowie jak irytacja; czerwone oczy zdają się prześwietlać na wylot stojącą naprzeciw was osobę. — Co powinienem uczynić z mym żywym, oddychającym narkotykiem?

Kolejne szarpnięcie i tym razem zostajesz zwrócony ku zabójcy największego twego mentora. Zieleń przeszywa czerń, jakby była naostrzonym skalpelem wpijającym się w jego mroczne, czarne tunele.

— Jakże miło z twojej strony, Tom — nie zamierzasz okazywać swych własnych emocji, na pewno nie teraz, gdy twoje oczy przewiercają się poprzez czarne tunele, jakby pragnęły zadać ból samym spojrzeniem — iż przyznajesz wreszcie, że uzależniłeś się ode mnie.

— _Crucio_.

Robisz to specjalnie? Pragniesz to poczuć raz jeszcze? Rozpływasz się w tym odczuciu, czyż nie? Przeraża cię to, jak rozkoszujesz się tym bólem. W połączeniu z chłodnymi, silnymi palcami, które odchylają teraz twoją głowę do tyłu i lodowatymi wargami muskającymi wrażliwą skórę na twojej szyi jest to niemal ekstatyczne doznanie.

— Otwórz oczy, Harry.

Intensywny głos, który szepcze te słowa, powoduje, iż czujesz wzgardę do samego siebie na myśl, iż kiedykolwiek je zamknąłeś.

Oczywiście słuchasz jego polecenia. Musisz to zrobić, w przeciwnym razie nie byłbyś sobą. Przecież twoim ciałem nie kieruje strach, nie możesz pozwolić im tak myśleć.

A on doskonale o tym wie. I masz świadomość, iż zadaje ten rozkaz nie bezpodstawnie.

Twój wzrok ponownie napotyka czarne, mroczne tunele, które wpatrują się w ciebie z wyrazem zamyślenia i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś, co nie pozwala ci oderwać od owej przenikliwej czerni wzroku.

— Wiesz, co ja uważam, Tom? — Brzmienie twego głosu jest złowieszcze, zielone oczy ponownie zachodzą mgłą powlekaną z mroku.

— _Ciii_ — mruczy czarnoksiężnik do twojego ucha, a jego oddech okala twoją szyję, która pokrywa się gęsią skórką, jednakże ignorujesz skutecznie jego prowokacje i kontynuujesz:

— Uważam, iż pytanie się Snape'a o zdanie jest co najmniej...

— Cicho, Harry. — Jego głos jest niemal łagodny w swoim brzmieniu, lecz nie przywiązujesz do tego większej uwagi, gdyż białe, lodowate palce spoczywają na twoich ustach, skutecznie zagłuszając twoje słowa.

Działasz instynktownie, bez namysłu, niemal mechanicznie.

Dłoń Voldemorta odrywa się od twojej twarzy, a czarnoksiężnik odwraca ją spodem w swoją stronę, by przyjrzeć się jej uważnie. Z jednego z długich, bladych palców sączy się intensywnie czerwona krew. Jednak w jego oczach nie pojawia się wściekłość czy rozdrażnienie, lecz zaciekawienie. Rubinowe oczy zwracają się na powrót ku twej twarzy. Palce, zbrukane krwią chwytają twój podbródek, brudząc ciemno-czerwoną posoką twoją skórę.

Nie odczuwasz strachu, jedynie znaną ci doskonale determinację i wrodzoną upartość. Nie zamierzasz całkowicie poddawać się jego woli.

A Czarnemu Panu podoba się twoja cicha, spisana na straty, walka. Bardzo mu się podoba.

— Wiesz co, Harry? Twój mały bunt jest wprost urzekający w swojej formie. Doprawdy, nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ktoś _ugryzł mnie_ po raz ostatni, ale jeżeli faktycznie miało miejsce takie zdarzenie, zapewne śmiałek skonał, już dawno, w męczarniach.

— Och, ależ cieszę się, że mogłem cię zabrać w sentymentalną podróż ku starym czasom, które przeminęły, by nigdy nie powrócić — ironizujesz, uśmiechając się chłodno, a mroczny czarnomag wzdycha teatralnie i niespiesznymi ruchami zaczyna przeczesywać w protekcjonalny sposób twe splątane włosy. Wyraźnie czujesz jego palce, które co rusz muskają opuszkami, tak powolnie, iż niemal z okrucieństwem, twój kark, gdy któraś z dłoni dotrze do końca niesfornych kosmyków i osuwa się niżej.

Zbierasz w sobie ostatki zdrowego rozsądku, które nakazują ci stać spokojnie i nie zacząć drżeć na całym ciele jak osika.

— Dosyć już tego zaprzeczenia z twojej strony, Harry — mówi czerwonooki, a ty zaciskasz zęby na dolnej wardze z taką siłą, iż chwilę później czujesz nikłe szczypanie i orientujesz się, że rozkrwawiłeś ją nieumyślnie. — Severusie.

W twojej piersi rodzi się niepokój, gdy mroczny mag przyzywa ku sobie tego jedynego spośród ludzi, któremu udało się przedostać do twego wnętrza i skalać umysł swą brutalną obecnością, a on podchodzi bliżej, schylając pokornie głowę.

— Panie. — Jego uniżony szept pobrzmiewa tak ogromnym oddaniem, iż czujesz, że zbiera ci się na wymioty.

Spoglądasz w jego czarne oczy, w których można się zagubić i nigdy nie odnaleźć, oczy zapatrzone w owego człekopodobnego potwora niczym w świętość i potęgę.

I nagle nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, iż przytrzymuje cię za ramiona bestia w ludzkiej powłoce, najgroźniejszy czarnomag spośród stąpających po tej ziemi, mag, który już raz odszedł, by przezwyciężyć piekielne czeluści i powrócić, by znów siać chaos i mrok wśród ludzi. Wszystko to nie ma znaczenia przy pragnieniu, przy szaleńczej potrzebie, silniejszej od ciebie samego. Bo czymże jest niechęć, przy możliwości sięgnięcia po zemstę?

Unosisz głowę, by zwrócić się wprost w stronę czerwonookiej bestii, przytrzymującej cię mocno za ramiona, i wyszeptać zapamiętale do jej ucha:

— Jego też z przyjemnością zmiótłbym z powierzchni ziemi, Tom.

Czarnooki posłyszał twoje słowa (oczywiście, że je posłyszał, ty niemądry, niemądry kretynie), jego głowa unosi się, by spojrzeć w twoją twarz ogarniętą szałem pragnienia, silniejszego niż rozsądek, w zielone oczy, które ponownie ciemnieją nieznacznie, jakby mrok wkradał się w nie z najgłębszych zakamarków duszy i obejmował je swą potęgą, swym chłodem, swą bezwzględnością.

— Nie zdążyłbyś.

Dawno, och, bardzo dawno nie słyszałeś owego cichego, przeszywającego kości, przenikliwie lodowatego głosu, wydobywającego się spomiędzy tych wąskich warg.

Czarne oczy pochłaniają cię niczym pusta otchłań, w którą wpada się bezwolnie i tonie w jej głębinie.

Zapomniałeś, z kim masz do czynienia, nieprawdaż? Nie pamiętasz, wszystkiego musisz nauczyć się na nowo. I choć dalej nie potrafisz pojąć, co za siła pęta twoje całe jestestwo w kontakcie z owym mrocznym czarodziejem, z tym tajemniczym mężczyzną, z brutalnym mordercą, księciem, twoim własnym Półkrwi Księciem, ów mroczny głos zamyka ci usta skuteczniej, niż lodowata, koścista, biała, niczym należąca do upiora, dłoń Czarnego Pana. Okazałbyś wielką małostkowość, gdybyś wspomniał o ustach i milczał o sercu. Ponieważ to właśnie ono zaciska się boleśnie, a następnie przyspiesza, tłocząc krew przez twoje ciało ze zdwojoną szybkością, ponieważ to ono słysząc _ten głos_ szaleje, szaleje tak bardzo, że przeraża cię to, że pragniesz uciekać, zamknąć oczy, rozpłynąć się, zniknąć w niebycie.

Staczasz ze sobą prawdziwą walkę. Próbujesz stłumić w swym ciele rozpaczliwe wołanie: 'Oto on. Oto twój Książę. Jest tutaj, patrzy na ciebie.' i znów myśleć o nim, w kategoriach zdrajcy niegodnym twej uwagi, jako o mordercy, który pozbawił cię największego mentora, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś, ale z przerażeniem zauważasz, że przegrywasz tę bitwę swych przekonań.

Musisz grać. Musisz kłamać i to na tyle przekonująco, aby zyskać na czasie i zdążyć przynajmniej obmyślić plan na wydostanie się z tej zmyślnej pułapki, w którą nieroztropnie wpadłeś. Musisz podtrzymać tę niedorzeczną konwersację tak długo, póki Riddle się tobą nie znudzi, póki nie uzna, iż najwyższy czas już wszystko zakończyć i nie zabije cię dwoma szybkimi słowami.

Wzdychasz ciężko niczym wojownik, który odrzuca broń w geście poddania. Na powrót spoglądasz prosto w owe czerwone ślepia z pustką wielką niczym najgłębsze czeluści otchłani. Czerwone oczy płoną żądzą, gdy spotykają się z twymi własnymi, a ty wykorzystujesz to z szatańską, skrytą głęboko w podświadomości, satysfakcją na swoją korzyść.

— Koniec z zaprzeczeniem, powiadasz? — szepczesz, doskonale wiedząc, iż wzbudzasz między wami nikłą nić, jakiej Czarny Pan mógłby się uczepić, szarpiąc nią w swoją stronę niczym wściekły gepard. — Nawet nie podejrzewasz, jakie to trudne porzucić je w jednej chwili, podczas gdy całe życie zdawałem się w nim tonąć. Nawet gdybym się temu wyrywał, Tom, nawet gdybym miotał się w szaleńczym tańcu, starając się zerwać wszystkie stare więzy, one i tak nie wypuszczą mnie ze swych sideł. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, co czyni, och, doskonale wiedział...

Zaślepia go pragnienie posiadania niemożliwego. Doskonale widzisz to w jego oczach, kiedy na owej białej, niczym trupia maska, twarzy pojawia się uśmiech drapieżnika, który wreszcie, po długiej i męczącej pogoni, zabrał się za konsumowanie swojej ofiary. Łapie się w zarzuconą przez ciebie sieć kłamstw; wplątuje się w intrygę na skalę światową.

Jego czerwone oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce. Zdaje się nie dostrzegać już nic poza tobą, który z wielką chęcią kusisz go dalej.

— Mówisz, że się buntuję. Oczywiście, że to robię. Sprzeciwiam się, jak tylko potrafię, kimże bym był, gdybym tego nie robił? Czy ścigałbyś mnie tak zachłannie, gdybym za każdym razem z premedytacją i chorą chęcią czekał na ciebie? Przecież to nie tego chcesz, nie tego pragniesz. Uwielbiasz, jak ci się wymykam, ruszasz w pogoń, gdy od ciebie uciekam. Zawsze to zrobisz, Tom. Zawsze. — Twój głos jednocześnie zaprasza i odrzuca. Wiesz, iż takie połączenie doznań, nowych informacji, słowa lejące truciznę prosto w jego uszy, to wszystko razem omami go na te kilka krótkich, jakże cennych dla ciebie, sekund.

Przyciąga cię do siebie, w niemal zaborczym geście. Jego oczy wpijają się w twoje, próbując przeniknąć przez bariery umysłu. Wiesz, że nie wolno ci dłużej zwlekać.

— Harry — mruczy niemalże z chciwością mroczny czarodziej, a ty niemal niedostrzegalnie wykonujesz płynny ruch nadgarstkiem, gdzieś na wysokości waszych bioder.

Nawet jeśli czerwonooki to zauważa, jest teraz zbytnio zaabsorbowany próbą przeniknięcia do twojego umysłu.

A ty wciąż kusisz.

Wpuszczasz go, robisz to niemal leniwie. Nie za głęboko, by nie był w stanie przejrzeć twych planów, i nie za płytko, by nie zaczął niczego podejrzewać. A gdzieś głębiej, gdzieś, gdzie granice nie istnieją, gdzieś we własnej podświadomości inkantujesz długą, zawiłą formułę uroku, który ufasz, iż zdoła cię stąd wydostać.

Dłoń, przez którą pozwalasz wydobyć się twemu zaklęciu, zaciska się momentalnie, gdy uznajesz, że jest już czas, by plany wprowadzić w czyny. A w następnej chwili wyrywasz się z niezbyt mocnego uchwytu i rzucasz się w bok, gdy powietrze przecina łomot i deszcz kamieni odłupanych ze ściany budynku, obok którego stoicie, mknie w waszą stronę, z szybkością lawiny wysokogórskiej.

On też to dostrzega. Jego oczy ciemnieją, a z gardła wydziera się ryk wściekłości, gdy kupa gruzu, mknącego z zawrotną prędkością poprzez powietrze, zmusza go do rzucenia się w przeciwną stronę, niż ty.

Przez chwilę kamienie przemykają między wami, niczym żywy, ruchomy mur, zastępując wam drogę ku sobie.

Z tej chwili korzystasz ty.

Zrywasz się na równe nogi z powiewem szaty i rzucasz się w ciemność nocy przed sobą, pędząc niczym szakal, podczas gdy zza swoich pleców słyszysz, jak twój nemezis z furią odgania od siebie ścianę kamieni. Zawirowanie magii i już wiesz, że twoje zaklęcie zostało przełamane. Zaciskasz zęby, gdy powietrze przecina głośny, wściekły rozkaz:

— Łapcie go, wy bezwartościowi nieudacznicy!

Starasz się przyśpieszyć, chociaż nogi odmawiają ci posłuszeństwa, a płuca palą żywym ogniem.

— Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej — szepczesz do samego siebie, wpijając wzrok w granicę pola antydeportacyjnego.

Słyszysz za sobą szum wiatru i rozumiesz, iż dwójka Śmierciożerców mknie w powietrzu, pod postacią gęstego dymu, tuż za tobą.

Czujesz muśnięcie palców na ramieniu i przechodzi cię chłodny dreszcz.

Nie zdążysz, już teraz o tym wiesz.

Słyszysz pełen triumfu krzyk Voldemorta niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy czarna mgła zasnuwa ci widok, a ostre szarpnięcie zwala cię z nóg. Czujesz czyjeś ramiona zaciskające się wokół twojego pasa. Jakaś nieznana siła ciągnie cię z szybkością twej Błyskawicy. Obraz zamazuje ci się przed oczami pod wpływem szoku i lęku.

W uszach pobrzmiewa ci szaleńczy, opętańczy wrzask Voldemorta.

A potem czujesz jedynie znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i spowija cię ciemność.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Czujesz, jak uderzasz kolanami o kamienie z potworną siłą. Przez moment mroczy cię lekkie otępienie umysłu. Teleportacja, tuż po rytuale, który odprawiłeś dzisiejszej nocy, z całą pewnością nie zadziałała na twoją korzyść.

Pamiętasz silne ramiona, które porwały cię w swoje objęcia tuż przed deportacją. To nie ty zdołałeś uciec - ktoś inny wyciągnął cię z pułapki.

Wciąż lekko zamroczony, unosisz głowę, by po chwili, niczym przemieniony w kamień, zastygnąć w bezruchu.

Twoje oczy natrafiają wprost na, tak znajome ci, czarne tunele i przez chwilę nie istnieje nic prócz ciszy, która was otacza.

Severus Snape stoi naprzeciw ciebie, spoglądając z wyrazem twarzy trudnym do rozszyfrowania w twoje oczy, które teraz, po tak długim czasie ukrywania się za przeróżnymi maskami, jaśnieją jawnym zmęczeniem, niezrozumieniem i niemym pytaniem.

— Wygrałeś z nim, Potter.

To stwierdzenie wydaje się tak absurdalne dla ciebie, drżącymi z wysiłku dłońmi podtrzymującego się chłodnego kamienia, tkwiącego na ziemi tuż przed nim, spoglądającym na ciebie z góry, niemającego nawet tak wiele siły, aby wstać na nogi, iż jedyną twoją odpowiedzią jest cichy, pozbawiony humoru śmiech, jaki wyrywa się z twojego gardła, by po chwili na powrót w nim zatonąć jak okręt podwodny.

Ból wciąż rozrywa cię brutalnie, pieczenie w płucach towarzyszy teraz skurczom twoich mięśni. Marzysz o tym, by to się już skończyło, byś mógł już wrócić do domu i wsunąć do ust choćby kęs gorącej potrawy, która, jak wierzysz, ukoiłaby twój, zaciśnięty w supeł, żołądek.

Rozglądasz się wokół i dostrzegasz, iż jesteście na skalnym klifie, gdzieś w górach. Nie poznajesz tego miejsca.

— Nie kpię z ciebie — ponownie odzywa się starszy czarodziej. — Należą ci się, doprawdy, hołdy pochwalne. Mało kto potrafi wywieść w pole samego Czarnego Pana.

— Ty, Snape, jak mniemam, zaliczasz się do tej mniejszości? — szydzisz, zbierając w sobie siły, by dźwignąć się na nogi. I choć jest to niebywale trudne, a zmęczone mięśnie nóg drżą, utrzymując twój własny ciężar, nie pozwalasz sobie upaść. Nie potrafisz powiedzieć, co czujesz. Być może ulgę, że wydostałeś się w końcu z tamtej starej posiadłości, która mogła okazać się twoją kaplicą. A może to niepewność co do intencji czarnookiego, patrzącego, jak z trudem łapiesz równowagę, pomimo czego z determinacją stajesz wyprostowany i dumny, nie pozwalając sobie na upadek. Mimo że twoje kolana drżą, a własne siły, których nadużyłeś dzisiejszej nocy, są na najlepszej drodze do tego, aby zawieść twoje zaufanie, spoglądasz prosto w te czarne, głębokie oczy, prostując kręgosłup, odpowiadający ci na tę czynność tępym łupaniem gdzieś w krzyżu. Twój kark jest obolały i sztywny, jednak powstrzymujesz odruch, który szepcze ci do ucha, byś rozmasował porządnie mięśnie szyi.

Czarodziej stojący naprzeciw ciebie obdarza cię lustrującym spojrzeniem.

— Owszem, Potter.

Nie wierzysz mu, ponieważ nie masz ku temu najniklejszych fundamentów. Nie ufasz mu, nigdy mu nie ufałeś. Nie potrafisz rzec, czy jest to słuszne - ten człowiek już na zawsze pozostanie dla ciebie jedynie czystą zagadką, ogromną tajemnicą, jakiej nie sposób rozwikłać. Być może wasz wzajemny brak wszelakiego zaufania był właśnie przyczyną porażki, jaką odnieśliście, gdy ty miałeś lat piętnaście, a on starał się wbić ci do głowy sztukę Oklumencji? Doszedłeś do perfekcji sam, nikt nie spróbował ci pomóc, a jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, nawet nie przyjąłbyś niczyjej pomocy, ponieważ nikomu nie ufałeś tak bardzo, jak samemu sobie i własnym instynktom.

Czy jest to głupotą z twojej strony, czy przejawem logicznego rozumowania? Nie potrafisz ocenić.

Marszczysz czoło i spoglądasz nieco uważniej na człowieka, który zawsze był dla ciebie istnym znakiem zapytania. Czekasz cierpliwie na jakiekolwiek słowa, które nieco rozjaśniłyby sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźliście. Wieloletni szpieg, który okazał zdradę, zabijając samego wielkiego Dumbledore'a i przystając, z pragnieniem w sercu i w myślach, do samego Wewnętrznego Kręgu Śmieriożerców oraz Wybraniec, powołany, aby zniszczyć jego Pana i Mistrza. Toż to komiczne. Jednakowoż, gdy otwiera usta, nie wydobywają się z nich słowa wytłumaczenia, lecz podziwu.

— Od początku, do końca graliście na twoich zasadach. Nazywałeś go Tomem, żeby on mógł cię nazwać Harrym. Wiedziałeś, iż zabrzmi to dla nas, którzy się przed nim płaszczymy, tytułując go "Panem" lub "Mistrzem", jakby to równy rozmawiał z równym. Jednocześnie pozwalałeś mu się sobą zabawiać, obdarzać Cruciatusami, przemierzać dłońmi twoje ciało jak mapę podbitych ziem, pozwoliłbyś mu na wszystko, mam rację? I to jedynie po to, by uśpić jego czujność i podsunąć mu pod samą twarz pozory złudnej kontroli nad tobą. Ani razu się nie odsunąłeś, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze go prowokowałeś. Walczyłeś z samym sobą, starając się nie poddać jego magii, jego zaborczym dłoniom, jego planom, które przejawia względem ciebie i wygrałeś tę walkę. Co więcej, wyciągnąłeś na powierzchnię jego najgorsze potwory, jego wstyd i jego przeszłość, którą stara się za sobą zatrzeć. Przypomniałeś mu, iż wciąż jest tą samą osobą, co lata temu oraz, nieważne jak bardzo by się tego nie wypierał, tamta rzeczywistość i tamte wspomnienia wciąż istnieją gdzieś w jego podświadomości. — Jego głos kusi, oczy przewiercają twoje własne, jaśniejąc nieznanym ci dotąd blaskiem.

— Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz — prostujesz beznamiętnie, szukając podstępu w jego zachowaniu, lecz nie potrafiąc go odnaleźć.

Wargi maga o ziemistej cerze wyginają się w złowieszczy, szyderczy wyraz.

— Nie doszukuj się spisku tam, gdzie go nie ma.

To niemożliwe, prawda? Przecież wciąż się pilnujesz, nie dałeś mu dostępu do swego umysłu ani na chwilę, przecież nie może wiedzieć co dzieje się w twojej głowie. I nie może mieć pewności, o czym pomyślałeś. Masz rację?

Snape zbliża się do ciebie, a ty nie cofasz się ani o krok. Owe czarne oczy patrzą teraz z bliska prosto na twoje własne, a ty pilnujesz się bardzo mocno, ponieważ dobrze wiesz, iż chwila nieuwagi i mógłbyś w nich zatonąć, zanurzyć się naprawdę głęboko i zdradzić o sobie więcej, niżbyś tego pragną.

— Przecież widzę twoją walkę, Potter... — szepcze czarodziej, powodując, że twoje ciało sztywnieje niczym struna. — Opanowałeś Oklumencję perfekcyjnie, muszę ci to przyznać bez względu na to, jak bardzo w to nie dowierzam. Jednak w twoich oczach odbija się wszystko to, co ukrywasz głęboko w sobie i aktualnie, panie Potter, jesteś tak wyczerpany, iż nie potrafisz nawet temu zapobiec.

Twoje wargi drżą nieznacznie, a oczy przeszywają czarne tunele, zupełnie tak samo, jak zaledwie kilka chwil temu, na wielkim placu przed starym domostwem. Czarnooki czarodziej jednakże ignoruje chłód, który niemal wylewa się na niego z twych własnych oczu i z uśmiechem ironii, kontynuuje werbalizowanie rzeki swych spostrzeżeń.

— Co nastąpiło później? Och, sprzeciwiłeś się mu, sprzeciwiłeś się z gracją, z finezją, mógłbym rzec, ze złudnymi słowami posłuchu na ustach, kiedy pokornie odpowiadałeś: 'jak sobie życzysz' na jego polecenie, tylko po to, by nie zdążył cię powstrzymać od twego prawdziwego zamiaru. Zabiłeś, Potter, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. A potem nie zrobiłeś niczego, czekałeś cierpliwie na werdykt, jaki padnie, by po chwili wskazać korzyści płynące z twojego postępku, choć jasne jak słońce, iż żadnych prawdziwych korzyści on sam nie uzyska. Oszukałeś go i omamiłeś fałszywym przeświadczeniem. Zaimponowałeś mi, Potter.

Milczysz. Nie widzisz potrzeby, by odpowiadać. Wciąż wpatrujesz się w mężczyznę, choć twoje podejrzenia o podstęp powoli się rozpływają. Zastanawia cię teraz, po co w ogóle ów człowiek mówi ci to wszystko. Jednakże nie przerywasz mu w werbalizacji jego spostrzeżeń - czekasz, aż skończy. Masz nadzieję, iż to przybliży ci nieco zrozumienie owego czarnookiego maga, tego chłodnego niczym lód, skrywającego się głęboko za barierami własnego umysłu, mężczyzny. Tego człowieka spowitego mrokiem, mistrza kontroli umysłu, mistrza eliksirów, genialnego wynalazcy nowych substancji, udoskonalającego pierwotne przepisy, tworzącego zaklęcia, uroki, klątwy. Tworzącego religię, twoją własną religię, którą wyznajesz, niezależnie od tego, jak długo byś się temu sprzeciwiał i jak głośno oraz stanowczo byś temu zaprzeczał.

— Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać od skomentowania jego zależności od ciebie, prawda? To było zbyt kuszące, aby mogło zamknąć ci usta — mówi teraz mężczyzna, a ty, choć wzbraniasz się przed tym, jak potrafisz, toniesz w nieprzenikliwej czerni jego oczu, w owym nieodkrytym mroku, w którym żyje. — Ale przecież musiałeś wiedzieć, że spotka cię po tym Cruciatus. Wiedziałeś, mam rację? Zasadniczo, popraw mnie, jeśli jestem w błędzie, właśnie _tego_ chciałeś, dać mu tak wiele fałszywego poczucia panowania nad tobą, ile to tylko możliwe. Musiałeś to wyrazić bardzo dosadnie po twoim porywie serca, który kazał ci skorzystać z sytuacji i dopełnić przeznaczenie zabójczyni twego ojca chrzestnego. Zemsta mogła cię zgubić, jednakże miałeś wielkie szczęście, iż jedynie rozbudziłeś jego ciekawość względem ciebie. Tym razem twoja głupota wyszła ci na korzyść. — Przez chwilę Snape nie odzywa się, a ty, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie wiesz, jak wydostać się z uwięzi jego wzroku, nie wiesz, jak uciec od pułapki, jakim jest jego głębokie spojrzenie. Nie potrafisz sobie uzmysłowić, jakim cudem ów czarnooki mężczyzna tak perfekcyjnie, bez najmniejszej omyłki, zdołał cię przejrzeć. Jest to dla ciebie tajemnicą o stokroć większą, niż jakakolwiek zagadka prowadząca do pozyskania nieśmiertelności, w jakich zawsze obracał się Lord Voldemort, najczarniejszy z mrocznych czarodziejów tej epoki, potężny czarnoksiężnik, który powstał zza grobu.

— Ugryzłeś go, Potter — mówi po chwili, nieco cichszym głosem Snape, a ty nie potrafisz się nie skrzywić na to wspomnienie. Czarne oczy przewiercają teraz twe własne na wylot, niemal fizyczne czujesz intensywność tego spojrzenia. — Po co to zrobiłeś?

Uśmiechasz się gorzko i wzruszasz ramionami.

Nie odczuwasz zagrożenia dla swojej osoby związanego ze zdradzeniem mu tegoż drobnego szczegółu. Czarne oczy są niczym magnes, który ciągnie cię potężną siłą w ich głębinę, jednakże ty znasz konsekwencje utraty chwilowej kontroli, dlatego badasz teraz dokładne swoje własne bariery nałożone na umysł i z satysfakcją odkrywasz, iż znajdują się one dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny.

— Grałem na zwłokę — odpowiadasz obojętnie. I sam już nie wiesz, czy jest to zagrywka, którą podjąłeś automatycznie, czy rzeczywiście, jedyne, na co stać cię po dzisiejszych doznaniach, to jawna beztroska. — Musiałem zebrać siły. Przecież nie mógł mnie za to zabić, uznałby to za objaw słabości. Zasadniczo, spodziewałem się raczej Cruciatusa, nie uśmiechu.

— Tak podejrzewałem. — Czarne oczy lustrują cię od stóp do głów. — A potem znów zacząłeś go kusić, Potter. Uwodziłeś, hipnotyzowałeś, oczarowywałeś i jeszcze silniej uśpiłeś jego czujność, niż poprzednim razem. Obudziłeś w nim zalążki niepewności względem twojej osoby, powołałeś się na manipulację Dumbledore'a, sprawiłeś, by uwierzył, że możesz należeć tylko do niego, choć głęboko, we własnej głowie, musiałeś już od dawna obmyślać plan ucieczki. Ty go uwiodłeś, Potter, i to w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wymanipulowałeś go, niczym nie pozwalając po sobie poznać, iż wszystko, co czynisz, masz zaplanowane na trzy kroki do przodu. Grałeś tak perfekcyjnie, jakbyś od zawsze był stworzony jedynie do tego. Oszukałeś, omamiłeś i przechytrzyłeś największego Legilimentę, jakiego znała ta ziemia. Co więcej: uczyniłeś to, pozwalając mu w tejże chwili zajrzeć w swój umysł. — Snape pochyla się nad tobą, a ty na moment wstrzymujesz powietrze. Jego ziemista twarz i mroczne tunele oczu, są tak blisko, iż czujesz niemal jawne niebezpieczeństwo. — Wpuściłeś go, Potter. Uczyniłeś to samo, co ja sam czynię od lat. Pozwoliłeś mu dostrzec jedynie to, co chciał zobaczyć. Zrobiłeś to po to, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od, o wiele bardziej istotnej, rzeczy, która absorbowała cię w tamtym momencie - twojego zaklęcia. Tak, Potter, dostrzegłem moment, w którym je rzuciłeś.

Zamierasz na jego słowa, a twoje oczy zwężają się nieznacznie. Wciąż wpatrujesz się, bez ufności w czarne tunele.

— Co to niby ma oznaczać? — Twój cichy głos na powrót staje się chłodny niczym sople lodu; to twoja tarcza ochronna, zasłaniasz nią emocje, jak ciało zaklęciem Protego - emocje, które mieszają się ze sobą, kumulują i eksplodują w twym organizmie jak ładunki wybuchowe. — Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, iż zrobiłem to samo, co ty czynisz od lat, w kontekście wpuszczania Riddle'a do umysłu?

Snape prostuje się, mierząc cię oceniającym spojrzeniem.

Nie potrafisz tego pojąć, prawda? Uważasz, iż jeśli ukryjesz niepewność za kurtyną oziębłości, za ścianą lodu, jakimi są teraz twoje słowa, nie zostanie ono zauważone? Czarne oczy a zielone oczy, toż to taka niewielka różnica w waszym konkretnym przypadku. Wiesz, kim on jest, ale czy na pewno pragniesz tak mocno odsunąć od siebie ową świadomość na dalsze tory? Potrafisz w ogóle to uczynić? Toż właśnie stoi przed tobą twoja niepojęta fascynacja, uosobienie twych słabości, Książę, którego tak długo i tak rozpaczliwie próbowałeś zatrzymać przy sobie. A teraz jest tutaj, nie w formie starego pergaminu, nie w formie kilku słów wyrytych na papierze, stoi tutaj żywy i chłodny niczym bogowie podziemi.

— Dokładnie to, co ująłem w słowa, panie Potter.

Milczysz. Wpatrujesz się w niego, starając się zrozumieć sens i znaczenie owej wypowiedzi, starając się pojąć, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe i czy jesteś w stanie mu zaufać choć w niewielkim stopniu.

Wiesz, że Dumbledore by to zrobił. Dumbledore zaufałby mu ponownie, ależ oczywiście, Dumbledore zawsze wierzył w dobro, wierzył w to, że ludzie zmieniają się pod wpływem pewnych zdarzeń, wierzył, że przebiegły los kształtuje mentalność ludzką. Jednak to właśnie pełen zaufania dyrektor zginął, wierząc, iż Severus Snape pozostanie mu wierny. Ciekawi cię, czy zdążył pojąć zdradę jego sługi, gdy padły, wiecznie nieśmiertelne, słowa klątwy zabijającej? Czujesz wewnętrzne rozdarcie - po raz kolejny już tej nocy. Zdrajca starego dyrektora, twoim Półkrwi Księciem. Jak dużo musi minąć czasu, abyś wreszcie się z tym pogodził, przyswoił ową wiedzę, przyzwyczaił do tego swój, zaprzeczający owym faktom z całą mocą, umysł?

A czarnooki mężczyzna... czarnooki mężczyzna klęka teraz przed tobą, nie odwracając ani na moment spojrzenia od twoich zielonych, oceniających oczu.

Twój wzrok momentalnie staje się nieprzenikniony, twoja maska pielęgnowana z pilnością, opada na twoją twarz niczym czarna kurtyna niewiadomego, a własny umysł oklumujesz z dużą większą siłą, niż chwilę temu.

Kilka sekund ciszy, jaka między wami powstaje, zdaje się wiecznością, lecz gdy zostaje nagle przerwana, nie potrafisz całkowicie ukryć drżenia własnych dłoni.

— Mroczne i długie były dni mojej służby pod znakiem czarnego węża, jednak tamten czas już minął. Nie ma już więcej, po tym, czego się dopuściłem, miejsca dla mojej osoby w tamtych szeregach. Dlatego, Harry Jamesie Potterze, na tę chwilę pragnąłbym, abyś przyjął mnie do siebie, mając moje słowo, że zrobię wszystko, byś nie tylko wygrał ową mroczną wojnę, ale również, abyś sam ją przeżył i bez względu na przeciwności losu, nie upadł powalony ciężarem licznych śmierci, które spłyną wkrótce na wiele tych, których nazywasz przyjaciółmi, oraz nie uległ własnym zaprzeczeniom.

Słuchasz go, nie przerywając jego cichych, pobrzmiewających szczerością, słów, zastanawiając się, jak powinieneś to wszystko rozumieć. Dobrze wiesz, że ów czarodziej poświęcił wszystko, zabierając cię z sideł mocy, porywając twoje ciało w swe ramiona, mógł przecież zawrócić i złożyć cię w ofierze przed Voldemortem, zyskując tym samym wieczną chwałę i glorię za pochwycenie Złotego Dziecięcia. Jednak uczynił coś nader odmiennego i to dlatego masz powody, aby zaufać słowom starszego mężczyzny, który klęczy teraz przed tobą, nie pragnąc niczego w zamian za uratowanie twojego życia, prosząc jedynie o bezpieczny azyl, w którym mógłby ukryć się przed sidłami ciemności. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, iż jeżeli teraz mu odmówisz, podpiszesz na niego wyrok śmierci.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, podchodzisz do niego, klęczącego u twoich stóp, spoglądającego prosto w twe zielone oczy. Pochylasz się nad nim tak, że wasze twarze dzieli teraz zaledwie kilka cali.

— Zawiodłeś zaufanie samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, Severusie Snape, czemuż więc powinienem powierzać ci moje własne? — szepczesz, przyglądając się, jak twarz mężczyzny tężeje, a w oczach pojawia się zdecydowanie i determinacja.

— Nigdy nie zdradziłem Albusa. Nigdy — mówi cicho, patrząc w twoje oczy z taką intensywnością, jakby pragnął ci coś przekazać, nie używając słów. — Mógłbym to udowodnić. Mógłbym oddać ci własne wspomnienia, które kryłem przed całym światem. Których nie zna nikt, poza byłym dyrektorem.

— Nie pragnę twoich wspomnień, Severusie Snape — mówisz jedynie, spokojnie zaglądając mu w oczy.

Czarnooki zaciska usta w cienką linię, a jego skóra blednie nieznacznie. Milczy. Zupełnie, jakby stracił wiarę, iż ktokolwiek jest jeszcze w stanie uznać go za godnego zaufania po byłej zbrodni, której się dopuścił.

I wtedy wyciągasz dłoń i go dotykasz - twoja ręka zaciska się na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na twoje palce spoczywające na jego ciele. Otwiera usta, by zapytać o to, czy zostało mu przebaczone, jednak nie dopuszczasz go do głosu.

— A więc chodź — mówisz cicho, a twój głos rozmywa się, przemienia w głuchy dźwięk, a następnie zastąpiony zostaje mętnym szumem w uszach. Towarzyszy temu, znajome wam obydwojgu, nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Słońce wznosi się już nieznacznie ponad linię horyzontu, rzucając czerwoną poświatę na opustoszałe uliczki Grimmauld Place, kiedy wreszcie pojawiacie się przed miejscem twojej kryjówki. Delikatny powiew wiatru targa nieznacznie twoimi włosami, a oczy z czujnością wędrują po pustych zakamarkach ulicy. Wiesz, że posiadłość jest pod obserwacją, jednak na ten moment nie dostrzegasz nikogo, kto mógłby wejść wam w drogę. Wiesz, że w momencie, kiedy przedostaniecie się przez bariery ochronne, nikt już nie będzie w stanie za wami podążyć, więc nie zwlekasz ni chwili dłużej i recytujesz w myślach krótką notatkę zapisaną ręką Albusa Dumbledore'a. Przed waszymi oczami ukazują się drzwi, których jeszcze chwilę temu nie było. Otwierasz je pospiesznie i przemykasz do środka, czując, jak Snape niemalże depcze ci po piętach.

Kiedy drzwi się zamykają, pierwsze co przychodzi wam usłyszeć, to głośne nawoływanie zaniepokojonej, lekko roztrzęsionej Hermiony.

— Harry?! Czy to ty?

Słyszysz, jak kobieta zbiega pospiesznie po schodach, niemal w tym samym momencie, gdy kotary portretu wiszącego na ścianie otwierają się z hukiem, a wściekły wrzask pani Black rozlega się echem w korytarzu.

— Szlamy, szumowiny, wilkołaki i zdrajcy nawiedzający mój dom! Przeklęci złodzieje, brudna krew, która płynie w ich żyłach skala dobre imię tego miejsca, które...

Podchodzisz do portretu i unosisz ramię, celując różdżką prosto w nos odmalowanej na nim osoby.

— Przyrzekam, że jeśli się nie zamkniesz w tej sekundzie, spalę cię na popiół i nic po tobie nie zostanie. Przyrzekam — szepczesz zapamiętale, a twoje oczy momentalnie pogrążają się w chłodzie i zobojętnieniu.

Jedno spojrzenie pani Black na twoją twarz wystarcza, by skutecznie zamknąć jej usta - coś w twoich źrenicach alarmuje ją, by nie zadzierać z rozdrażnionym drapieżcą. W jej oczach pojawia się trwoga, gdy przychodzi jej zrozumieć, iż twoje groźby nie są próżne.

Mógłbyś to uczynić. Mógłbyś, nieprawdaż? Jedno szybkie zaklęcie, jedna inkantacja i drewniane ramy spowiłyby płomienie.

Jednym silnym pociągnięciem zaciągasz kortyny i odwracasz się powoli, by zlustrować wzrokiem Hermionę, która zamarła z różdżką w ręku wycelowaną prosto w twarz Severusa Snape'a, który to zatrzymał się w miejscu, czujnym spojrzeniem lustrując to zawisłą w powietrzu różdżkę, to jej właścicielkę, wpatrującą się w niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

— Czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej, Harry Jamesie Potterze, wytłumaczyć mi co to, na słodką Morganę, ma oznaczać?!

To polecenie. Wyraźnie słyszysz ten wyniosły, pewny swojego ton w jej głosie. Po tylu latach jej obecności u twego boku potrafisz rozróżnić jej poszczególne humory i wyłowić pełne napięcia zdenerwowanie czające się za jej słowami.

Nie odpowiadasz. Podchodzisz do kobiety i stajesz przed nią w taki sposób, że teraz koniec jej różdżki jest skierowany na twoją pierś. Pojmujesz owe niezrozumienie i irytację, które przesuwają się poprzez jej twarz niczym czarne chmury spowijające słońce. Jednakże nie pozwolisz jej, by choćby spróbowała go skrzywdzić. Nie _jego_.

Jesteś tak słaby, czyż nie? Potrafisz wydostać się z założonych na ciebie sideł samego Czarnego Pana, jednak nie jesteś w stanie wyrwać się kawałkom czarnego aksamitu, które pętają całe twoje jestestwo, gdy słowa 'Książę Półkrwi' chociażby pojawią się na horyzoncie.

— Opuść różdżkę — mówisz stanowczo, spoglądając w jej orzechowe oczy, jednak ona zerka na ciebie jedynie przelotnie, by ponownie utkwić wzrok w postaci stojącej za tobą z podejrzliwością godną Ślizgonki.

— Och, rzuciłeś na Harry'ego jakieś zaklęcie, tak? Klątwa Imperius? To dlatego tak długo go nie było? — domyśla się kobieta, a wściekłość z każdą chwilą potęguje się w jej ciele, wyraźnie słyszana w głosie, który staje się coraz to bardziej piskliwy, a ty jedynie wzdychasz na te słowa i bierzesz jej twarz w swoje dłonie, zmuszając ją, by skierowała na ciebie swój wzrok. Doskonale wiesz, iż kobieta potrzebuje dowodu, że krótkie słowo zapewnienia nie dostarczy jej satysfakcji, iż nie ufa w tym momencie ani jednemu wyrazowi, który przechodzi przez twoje usta.

— Nie bądź śmieszna. Przecież doskonale wiesz, Miona, jak wygląda osoba dotknięta tym przekleństwem. Spójrz na mnie. Czy w twoim mniemaniu jestem nim obarczony? — Wykrzywiasz usta w wyrazie cynizmu, gdy wreszcie kieruje na ciebie swój wzrok. — Poza tym, kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć doskonale, że nie działa na mnie to zaklęcie. Skoro nawet Tomowi nie udało się wywrzeć na mnie wpływu poprzez klątwę Imperius, czyżbyś uważała, iż Snape'owi jakimś cudem mogło się powieść?

Kobieta opuszcza gwałtownie różdżkę i chwyta cię za koszulkę na piersi, poczynając szarpać tobą niczym zaszczutym zwierzęciem.

Zawsze miała w sobie spore pokłady cierpliwości, które, jak ci się zdaje, wojna wykańcza miarowo, haratając nieustannie jej solidne nerwy i pozostawiając jedynie namiastkę tego, co kiedyś w niej istniało.

— Harry Potterze! Coś ty sobie myślał? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ile czasu cię nie było?!

Irytacja. Wkrada się powoli pod twoją skórę niczym nocny włamywacz. Dotyka kolejno każdego nerwu w twoim ciele, przyprawiając cię o nieprzyjemne uczucie, od którego nie potrafisz uciec; powoduje to, iż twoje oczy zasnuwają się mgłą stworzoną z furii. Z twojego gardła wyrywa się ostrzegawczy warkot, kiedy chwytasz jej nadgarstki, aby oderwać je siłą od swego ubrania.

— A co ty myślałaś, Hermiono? Że zdobywanie i niszczenie horkruksa to łatwe i przyjemne zajęcie, które nie zajmuje więcej, niż pół godzinki? Że wystarczyło się tam zwyczajnie pojawić, przejść sobie spacerkiem przez przyjaźnie usposobioną posiadłość i poszukać, banalnie łatwego do odnalezienia, złotego świecidełka, które będzie ukryte w kuchennej szafce na drugiej półce? — Chłód wyraźnie pobrzmiewający w twoim cichym głosie powoduje, że Hermiona cofa pośpiesznie swoje dłonie i przygląda się twojej twarzy, zupełnie jakby czegoś tam szukała. Przypatruje ci się z taką uwagą, iż nie masz najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, cóż to za ewentualność podsuwa jej własny umysł.

Siarczyste przekleństwo wydobywa się z twoich ust. Zielone oczy ciemnieją nieznacznie, przybierając odcień morskiej zieleni.

— I nie, nie jestem opętany, omotany, usidlony, czy jakkolwiek chcesz nazwać to tym razem, przez tego psychopatę określającego się mianem Czarnego Pana — cedzisz przez zęby, niemalże miażdżąc ją swoim spojrzeniem.

— Harry — głos dziewczyny łagodnieje, jej ręka unosi się, aby ułożyć swą dłoń na twym ramieniu — nie wolno ci go wpuszczać, pamiętasz? Od tego zależy...

Nie jesteś pewien, czy powinieneś się zaśmiać czy rozpłakać na owe słowa. Nie, żeby to cię bardzo zaskakiwało. Bo czyż kiedykolwiek ktoś naprawdę docenił twe wielkie starania i twą ewidentną, dość wysoką, jak mniemasz, poprawę w sztuce ochrony umysłu przed czynnikami z zewnątrz?

Z niesmakiem zrzucasz jej dłoń ze swego ramienia, prześwietlając ją niemal na wylot chłodnym spojrzeniem swych zielonych oczu.

— Doskonale wiem, jakie jest ryzyko — oznajmiasz lodowato, przyciszonym głosem. — Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

Kobieta nie wydaje się przekonana, jednak odpuszcza z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

— Dobrze. W takim razie powracamy do zasadniczej kwestii — mówi rzeczowo, unosząc brwi i wpatrując się w ciebie przenikliwie. Jak zawsze - konkretna i precyzyjna. Czasami sam już nie potrafisz się zdecydować, czy to jej wielkie wady czy raczej korzystne cechy.

— W porządku — wzdychasz ciężko — może więc przejdziemy do salonu? — proponujesz, spoglądając w stronę czarnookiego, który w milczeniu obserwuje waszą dwójkę.

Snape skina głową i rusza przodem, odprowadzany przez uważne spojrzenie brunetki.

— Czy ty na pewno wiesz, co robisz? — pyta, nachylając się w twoją stronę, nie spuszczając wzroku z przejścia, w którym zniknął Snape.

Spoglądasz w jej brązowe oczy w niemą determinacją i odpowiadasz z przekonaniem:

— Posłuchaj, jestem całkowicie pewien, iż w tej jednej, jedynej kwestii nie mylę się ani na jotę. Wejdź, proszę do salonu, zaraz wszystko ci wytłumaczę — mówisz spokojnie, wskazując jej dłonią odpowiednią parę drzwi.

— A więc dzisiaj nie mam szans na dowiedzenie się, jak ci poszło? — Hermiona krzywi się z niezadowoleniem, biorąc się pod boki. Nieco przypomina ci tym gestem panią Weasley.

No właśnie, czy ufasz temu człowiekowi na tyle, by rozwinąć przy nim swój własny punkt widzenia? Dobrze wiesz, że nie powinieneś mu zdradzać zbyt wiele, jednocześnie wątpiąc, czy mag i tak już nie jest doinformowany ze swoich własnych źródeł. Doprawdy, Riddle już raz zdradził jednej ze swych wiernych sług tajemnicę swej egzystencji, skąd mieć pewność, iż nie uczynił tego ponownie? Czyż nie cenił po stokroć bardziej mężczyzny, który zabił dla niego wielkiego Dumbledore'a?

Zerkasz na Hermionę, a determinacja jaśnieje w twych zielonych oczach jak wiara w magię. Odzywasz się przyciszonym głosem:

— Dowiesz się wszystkiego. Zaufaj mi.

Powietrze ulatuje z niej po tych słowach niczym z przebitej lalki dmuchanej.

— Ufam ci, Harry — szepcze kobieta i nie mówiąc już nic więcej, rusza do salonu w ślad Snape'a.

Kiedy przestępujesz próg, wskazujesz swemu gościowi kanapę i czekasz aż zajmie on swoje miejsce, dopiero kiedy zasiada, pozwalasz sobie zająć stojący naprzeciw fotel.

Hermiona zatrzymuje się obok drzwi i unosi brwi, spoglądając z niesmakiem na wolne miejsce obok czarnookiego mężczyzny, by po chwili przysunąć sobie zwykłe krzesło i ustawić je obok, zajmowanego przez ciebie, fotela.

Dopiero opierając się o miękkie oparcie swego siedliska, czujesz, jak całe napięcie dzisiejszego dnia ulatuje z ciebie powoli. Dopiero kiedy pozwalasz sobie zasiąść, odczuwasz dokuczliwy ból wszystkich mięśni, nie tylko umęczonych zadającą cierpienie klątwą Cruciatus, ale także szaleńczym biegiem o życie, który wszcząłeś, gdy wyrwałeś się z sideł Mrocznego Lorda, najpotężniejszego Legilimenty, jakiego znała Anglia. Spoglądasz ponownie na swego niespodziewanego gościa, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, co powinniście z nim począć.

— Życzysz sobie coś do picia? — pytasz uprzejmie niczym starego przyjaciela, którego przyszło ci ugościć.

— Raczej podziękuję — odpowiada beznamiętnie czarnooki czarodziej, a ty ignorujesz świdrujące cię od stóp do głów spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółki, której, prawdopodobnie, twoje zachowanie mówi więcej, niż mężczyźnie siedzącemu naprzeciw.

Akceptujesz taki stan rzeczy krótkim skinieniem głowy.

— A ja sobie nie odmówię — oznajmiasz obojętnie i prostujesz się w fotelu. — Stworek!

Stary, pomarszczony skrzat pojawia się przed wami, by po chwili rzucić się ku tobie w pośpiechu z usłużnym uśmiechem.

— Pan już wrócił! — chrypi stworzenie, lęgnąc do twych nóg. — Stworek nie wiedział, Stworek przeprasza, gdyby Stworek usłyszał, zszedłby, aby powitać Pana!

— Ależ nic się nie stało, Stworku. Wynagrodzisz mi to, przynosząc nam jedno z tych dwudziestoletnich burgundów, z rodowej kolekcji, co ty na to? — odzywasz się łagodnie, obserwując, jak niewielkie stworzenie zwraca ku tobie swe blade ślepia, które promienieją niemą chęcią niesienia jakiejkolwiek pomocy. To zadziwiające, jak wiele można zyskać jedynie dzięki niewielkiemu uczynkowi, z pozoru niemającemu większego znaczenia.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, Stworek zrobi wszystko, wszystko, dla Harry'ego Pottera, sir! — zapiszczał skrzat i po chwili zniknął z cichym trzaskiem, by wypełnić zadany mu rozkaz.

Odwracasz, niemal z ociąganiem, zielonookie spojrzenie od miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał starszy skrzat i kierujesz oczy w stronę Snape'a. Przez chwilę przyglądasz się mu w milczeniu, by w końcu przerwać uciążliwą ciszę, która zapadła po zniknięciu twego sługi.

— Zdaje się, że możesz być dla nas bardzo przydatny — zauważasz cicho i choć propozycja napoju zapowiadała przyjazną konwersację, w twym niewinnym stwierdzeniu pobrzmiewa chłód. Uśmiechasz się, lecz w twoim uśmiechu nie ma najmniejszego ciepła. - Ale najpierw załatwmy sprawę mojego dzisiejszego wyjścia. Istnieją bowiem sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki. Hermiono — zwracasz twarz ku wieloletniej przyjaciółce, która obserwuje twe poczynania, spod zmarszczonych brwi, jakby nie potrafiła ogarnąć umysłem twego stosunku do maga, którego sprowadziłeś ze sobą z owej trudnej, ryzykownej misji - czy jest coś konkretnego, co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

Kobieta zrywa się z krzesła niczym rozjuszona kotka i wybucha gniewem niczym jedna z greckich, starożytnych bogiń.

— Co chciałabym wiedzieć?! — W brązowych oczach pojawia się furia i zdeterminowanie. — Masz czelność ze mnie kpić? Najpierw nie pozwalasz mi towarzyszyć twojej osobie w tym ryzykownym przedsięwzięciu, a teraz odmawiasz wyjaśnień?

Unosisz brwi i otwierasz usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz w tym momencie ponownie pojawia się Stworek, niosący tacę z winem i trzema kieliszkami oraz, jak z rozkoszą zauważasz, parującą, długą bagietkę i kilka croissantów w otoczeniu miodu, powideł przeróżnego smaku, świeżego masła, pasty z suszonych pomidorów i czosnku oraz kilku miseczek z owocami, przede wszystkim jagodami, malinami i poziomkami.

Hermiona opada, z wściekłą miną, na zajmowane przez siebie krzesło.

Uśmiechasz się do stworzenia, które postawiło tacę na stoliku obok; wraz z powrotem skrzata, w pokoju zapachniało niczym we francuskiej kuchni.

— Dziękujemy Stworku — przemawiasz łagodnie. — Świetny wybór — dodajesz, zerkając na wino, a stworzenie uśmiecha się z samozadowoleniem.

Kłania się przed tobą tak głęboko, że jego długi, ryjkowaty nos zahacza o chropowaty dywan.

— Gdyby Pan Stworka potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, czegokolwiek, to Stworek jest gotowy dostarczyć to Panu — oferuje mały skrzat, lecz ty jedynie kręcisz głową - jedyne, o czym marzysz to odrobina wytchnienia.

— Nie potrzebuję niczego na tę chwilę, Stworku. Po raz kolejny spisałeś się wyśmienicie. Pójdź odpocząć.

Obserwujesz, jak skrzat ponownie kłania się głęboko, a następnie znika z cichym pyknięciem. Sięgasz po butelkę i nalewasz wino, napełniając nim elegancko kieliszki do jednej trzeciej wysokości, a potem wstajesz, by podać szklaną lampkę wpierw Hermionie, następnie Snape'owi.

Ponownie siadasz na fotelu i mrużysz oczy, wciągając z przyjemnością, znany sobie od niedawna, aromatyczny zapach, którym delektujesz się nie mniej, niż zamierzasz samym smakiem trunku. Zapach wkrada się głęboko z twoje nozdrza, łagodnie orzeźwiając i kojąc twe poszarpane, tej nocy, nerwy.

— Czy raczyłbyś mi wreszcie opowiedzieć, co, na Merlina, zatrzymało cię w tym starym budynku tak długo?! — Nie wytrzymuje Hermiona, wychylając się w twą stronę tak bardzo, iż zawisa niemalże na samej krawędzi własnego siedziska, ściskając nóżkę kieliszka tak mocno, że zaczynasz się obawiać, że delikatnie szkło nie wytrzyma nacisku jej palców.

Wyciągasz dłoń, by pochwycić ze stolika jednego z ciepłych croissantów, odkładając delikatnie swój kieliszek na stół, by chwycić chlebowy nóż i nabrać na niego miękkie masło. Gdy bierzesz pierwszy kęs, mrużysz z rozkoszy oczy, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo byłeś głodny.

— Harry, zaraz mnie szlag jasny trafi! — Wzburzony kobiecy głos nie pozwala ci się długo delektować ciepłym jedzeniem, którego, jakby nie spojrzeć, mógłbyś już nigdy nie mieć w ustach.

— Wiesz, co bym ci radził? — odzywasz się po przełknięciu zaledwie jednego kęsa, kierując swe spojrzenie ku rozjuszonej kobiecie. — Spróbuj kiedyś zaryzykować wszystkim, absolutnie wszystkim, spróbuj zajrzeć śmierci prosto w twarz, powiedzieć jej jak piękną dzisiaj włożyła sukienkę, a pojmiesz może, jak wspaniałą rozkoszą może być życie, jak smaczne mogą być ciepłe potrawy i jakim błogosławieństwem dla wyschniętego na wiór gardła może okazać się dobre wino. Dla takich chwil jestem w stanie zaprzepaścić w kilka nocy całą drogocenną winiarnię szlachetnego rodu Blacków.

Hermiona zaciska zęby i nie okazując ani joty przejawu zrozumienia dla twoich słów, łapie zamaszyście swój kieliszek i upija porządnego łyka, który bądź co bądź, nie przystoi damie.

Nie dbasz o jej niezadowolenie, które tak jawnie raczy demonstrować. Sięgasz po poziomki i chwytasz z pięć na raz, by włożyć je wszystkie w swoje usta.

— Martwiłam się o ciebie — mówi po chwili kobieta; widać wyraźnie, że stara się ochłonąć, jej głos brzmi, jakby rozpadał się na drobne, małe, ostre kawałki; rzuca ci przepraszające spojrzenie, jej palce drżą nieznacznie. — Nie miałam pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje, a ty tak długo nie wracałeś. Umierałam z niepokoju.

Zatrzymujesz dłużej wzrok na jej brązowych oczach i w zamyśleniu bierzesz kolejny łyk czerwonego burgunda.

— Niepotrzebnie — mówisz cicho, gdy odejmujesz naczynie od ust, po czym oblizujesz lubieżnie wargi. — Pytasz, co zatrzymało mnie w tamtym miejscu na tak długi czas? Cóż, rytuał krwi nie jest rzeczą prostą, ani przyjemną, jak zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę. Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby wrócić do siebie. — Strzepujesz rękaw swojej szaty, ukazując świeże blizny wokół nadgarstka. Brązowooka blednie momentalnie, przywodząc ci tym na myśl ciemnowłosą topielicę. — Zdaje się, że całkiem długo byłem nieprzytomny. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak mocno łańcuszek wbił się w moją skórę, póki się nie ocknąłem. Cóż, cząstka Jego duszy starała się walczyć o przetrwanie tak, jak przewidywaliśmy, jednak była nieco... bardziej brutalna, niż mogłem przypuszczać. — Sięgasz po bagietkę i odrywasz od niej kawałek, by po chwili obficie zamoczyć go w złocistym miodzie.

Hermiona patrzy na ciebie bez słowa. Jej twarz zdaje się biała niczym czysta kartka pergaminu.

— Rytuał. Krwi — powtarza szeptem kobieta, ledwo przeciskając te słowa przez gardło.

Spoglądasz na nią, unosząc brwi i popijasz spokojnie wino. Po tym, co przeszedłeś, owa kwestia nie wywiera na ciebie wielkiego wpływu. Oczywiście, nie jesteś ignorantem, dostrzegasz powagę sytuacji, która miała miejsce tej nocy. Jednakże los okazał się dla ciebie tak łaskawy, iż jedyne, co jesteś w stanie odczuwać w tej chwili, to błogość.

— Teraz rozumiesz, czemuż to wolałem, abyś została w domu? — Przewiercasz kobietę uważnym spojrzeniem, widząc, jak furia napływa na jej twarz, jak woda ściekająca z włosów po ulewnym deszczu. Ponownie zrywa się ze swojego miejsca i zawisa nad tobą niczym demon wściekłości i rozdrażnienia.

— Ty kompletny kretynie jeden! — krzyczy, nie potrafiąc się opanować, a ty patrzysz na nią w milczeniu, czekając, aż skończy, aż zabraknie jej słów, aż zmęczenie uderzy w jej ciało jak bumerang. — Rytuał krwi?! I nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować, zanim wybrałeś się na tę kuriozalną misję?! Przecież to mogło cię zabić! Gdybym o tym wiedziała, w życiu nie puściłabym cię samego!

Wzdychasz ciężko, nie wstając nawet z fotela, pozwalając, by przyjaciółka zawisła nad tobą niczym Anioł Stróż.

— Cóż, właśnie w tym rzecz, nieprawdaż? — oznajmiasz krótko, przechylając lekko głowę, przypatrując się uważnie błyszczącym gniewem, aczkolwiek również ogromnym niepokojem i troską o twoją osobę, oczom. — Gdybyś wiedziała, musiałbym pokonać nie tylko przeszkody pozostawione tam przez Voldemorta, ale także zadbać wpierw, by wyrwać się z twych sideł i utrzymać cię na bezpieczną odległość od tamtego, przesiąkniętego czarną magią, miejsca. Zbyt wiele wysiłku kosztowałoby mnie dopilnowanie, byś została w tyle i jednoczesne odprawienie rytuału.

Hermiona opada ponownie na swoje miejsce, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze i unosząc do warg kieliszek, wysącza jego całą zawartość za jednym razem.

— Muszę więcej wypić, żeby móc tego słuchać ze względnym spokojem — warczy kobieta, a ty jedynie wstajesz i bez słowa nalewasz jej kolejną porcję alkoholu. — Mam rozumieć, że rytuał się powiódł?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, wyciągasz spod bluzki złoty naszyjnik i zdejmujesz go z szyi; podajesz go młodej kobiecie, która chwyta go pomiędzy palce i przyciąga do twarzy, obracając nim pod światło niczym fałszywą monetą. Na jej czoło wstępują zmarszczki, gdy dostrzega wyryte w metalu pismo runiczne znaczące całą jego, błyszczącą powierzchnię.

— U kresu znajdziemy początek, gdzie magia jest wieczna, a potęga złudna. Otwórz się. Walką jest życie, więc walcz, by przeżyć. — Kobieta unosi na ciebie zaniepokojony wzrok, jej brwi marszczą się nieznacznie. — Nie rozumiem. Co to oznacza?

Zabierasz z jej rąk medalion i zaczynasz bezwiednie wodzić palcami po wyrytych niedawno słowach.

— Oznacza to, iż Voldemort lęka się śmierci, równie mocno, co podważenia jego potęgi i mocy magicznej — odpowiadasz, przeciągając opuszką palca po runicznych znakach. Nawet jeśli nie pojęła do końca twych słów, nie żąda sprecyzowania, a ty odczuwasz bezgraniczną wdzięczność, iż niedane ci będzie wyjaśniać znaczenia minionych zdarzeń z precyzyjną dokładnością.

— Więc zobaczyłeś, że rytuał się powiódł i...

— Niczego nie zobaczyłem — śmiejesz się cicho, choć w twoich słowach nie znajdujesz niczego zabawnego. — Zemdlałem.

Hermiona oddycha głębiej i zamyka oczy; ciche przekleństwo wydostaje się spomiędzy jej warg jak kostka lodu. Czarne oczy byłego profesora lustrują cię z oceną spod wachlarza gęstych rzęs.

— Co więc się stało, kiedy odzyskałeś przytomność? — pyta powoli kobieta, z rozmysłem dobierając słowa, uchylając powieki (jej opanowanie chwieje się niebezpiecznie nad przepaścią). — To jeszcze nie tłumaczy, czemuż to sprowadziłeś ze sobą Snape'a - drąży Hermiona, wpatrując się w twoją twarz ze zmarszczonym czołem i niepokojem tkwiącym w źrenicach jak kurz.

Po raz kolejny sięgasz po bagietkę, urywając jej kawałek i chwytasz nóż, by nałożyć na nią górę pasty z suszonych pomidorów, czosnku, bazylii i oliwy. Z przyjemnością odgryzasz kawałek, by po chwili skierować swój wzrok na Snape'a, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się w milczeniu waszej wymianie zdań. Przełykasz pyszny kęs i przechylasz głowę w niemym pytaniu.

— Dlaczego nie spróbowałbyś croissanta z powidłami? Jest, doprawdy, nieziemski.

Jest to jedynie unik z twojej strony. Uchylenie głowy przed ciosem. Ciekawe, czy on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę?

Snape bez słowa wyciąga rękę po wskazanego mu rogalika i po chwili macza już nóż w wiśniowych powidłach.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś mi, Harry — docieka Hermiona, a ty wzdychasz jawnie.

— Owszem, nie odpowiedziałem. Dziwi mnie jedynie, iż po dodaniu dwa do dwóch nie wychodzi ci cztery. — W twoim głosie na powrót da się posłyszeć chłód, a gdy spoglądasz w brązowe oczy swej przyjaciółki, w zieleni twoich własnych istnieje już tylko nicość.

Rozpadasz się sam w sobie, musisz to wreszcie przyznać. Człowieczeństwo jest ulotne niczym kłęby dymu wydobywające się z komina. Ta noc zmęczyła cię o wiele bardziej, niż jesteś to w stanie sam przed sobą przyznać.

— Przestań! — nakazuje ci kobieta. — Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz! Nienawidzę pustki w twoich oczach!

Nie potrafisz powstrzymać lodowatego śmiechu, który na moment wstrząsa twym ciałem, powodując, że młoda kobieta zamiera i wytrzeszcza na ciebie swe brązowe oczy.

— A to ciekawe! — mówisz zjadliwe, gdy twój śmiech umiera gdzieś głęboko w twoim gardle. — Twierdzisz, iż nienawidzisz tej pustki, jednocześnie uskarżając się na moje, jakże niepoważne, podejście do Oklumencji, czyż nie? Bo przecież _nie ćwiczę_ nieustannie, _nie wysilam_ się nader dostateczne, _nie zarywam nocy_ , zaprzątając swój wolny czas, który przeznaczam na odpoczynek, czymś bardziej odpowiedzialnym.

— Harry, dobrze wiesz, że nie robisz wystarczająco wiele!

Nagła fala gniewu zalewa twoje ciało niczym tsunami rzucające się na niewielką wyspę. Twoje oczy zwężają się nieznacznie, a wzrok staje się lodowaty niczym sople, które wpijają się teraz prosto w brązowe oczy.

Czujesz to, ponownie to czujesz: niedocenienie, urazę obłapiającą cię silnie niczym Diabelskie Sidła. Czyżby nie wiedziała, jak mocno się starasz? Czyżby nie rozumiała, jak jest ci trudno?

Zaledwie kilka godzin temu utrzymałeś samego Mistrza Mrocznego Kunsztu na bezpieczną odległość od własnych zamysłów: wokół swego umysłu wzniosłeś przegrody tak potężne, jak byłeś w stanie to uczynić, jednocześnie nie dając po sobie poznać, że walczysz. Czyżby nie pojmowała, iż gdybyś tego nie uczynił, gościlibyście teraz nie Severusa Snape'a, lecz samego Lorda Voldemorta?

— Ach, tak? — szepczesz niczym w gorączce i wychylasz się w stronę siedzącej obok ciebie na krześle kobiety. — I ty o tym wiesz najlepiej, prawda?

Jej policzki powlekają się czerwienią, jednak nie odpuszcza ci tak łatwo. Taka już jest, jej słowo zawsze musi pozostać na wierzchu, jakkolwiek absurdalne by nie było.

— Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na najdrobniejszy błąd Harry Potterze, a szczególnie taki, który już raz doprowadził do czyjejś śmierci, czyżbyś zapomniał?

Być może to było o jedno słowo za dużo - być może granica, zacierająca się ostatnio, jak sen po przebudzeniu, właśnie została przekroczona.

Twoja twarz tężeje, a ty wstajesz gwałtownie z fotela, by odwrócić się tyłem i bez słowa podejść do okna. Twój wzrok zastyga, wpatrzony gdzieś w dal, choć ty zdajesz się nie dostrzegać niczego i nikogo. Ogromny ból, o stokroć potężniejszy od fizycznego, wybucha gdzieś w twojej piersi, a ty bezskutecznie starasz się go stłumić. Zaciskasz mocno powieki i zagryzasz zęby. Nie pozwalasz swemu ciału na drżenie. Doskonale wiesz, jak nad nim zapanować.

Zapomniałeś. Zapomniałeś już, jak bolesny może być każdy oddech, jakie ciężkie może być brzemię własnych błędów. Zapomniałeś, jak dotkliwe rany potrafią zadać właśnie ci, na których najbardziej ci zależy. Nie pamiętałeś o tym, więc teraz płać za swoją ignorancję. Płać okrutnie za to, iż zostałeś brutalnie zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałeś się aż tak potężnego cierpienia, czyż nie?

— Harry...

Liczysz w umyśle do dziesięciu, lecz gdy to nie pomaga, podbijasz tę liczbę trzykrotnie. Nie odzywasz się. Twoje ciało ciąży jak stworzone z kamienia, wydajesz się zapomniać, jak należy nim poruszać.

Ciepła dłoń Hermiony spoczywa na twym ramieniu jak kamień; unosisz rękę i w kuriozalnym pośpiechu strząsasz ją z siebie nieczułym gestem.

— Harry, przepraszam. Nie powinnam była...

Twój głos przeszywa i mrozi jej ciało; wzdryga się, jakbyś co najmniej uderzył ją z otwartej dłoni.

— Myślę, że miałaś długą, męczącą noc, Hermiono, kiedy oczekiwałaś mojego powrotu. Powinnaś pójść na górę się przespać.

Stoi za tobą, czujesz jej obecność bardzo wyraźnie. Niczym twe własne, żyjące i trwające odwiecznie sumienie.

— Harry, Syriusz na pewno nie chciałby, żebyś kiedykolwiek zadręczał się z jego powodu — mówi cicho kobieta z łagodnością w głosie, a jej oddech, który owiewa ci skórę, jest dla ciebie, niczym tysiące wbijających się w ciało igieł.

Zadaje ci owym stwierdzeniem jedynie ból, nic więcej, żadnej ulgi, żadnej pociechy.

 _Syriusz chciałby dla ciebie wszystkiego, co najlepsze, Harry. Syriusz cię kochał. Syriusz się o ciebie troszczył._

Tak, słyszałeś to już wielokrotnie i nie potrafisz podźwignąć ciężaru winy, która przytłacza twoje ciało, która cię skala, która jest w tobie obecna, gdzieś głęboko, na samym dnie twojej podświadomości niczym wieloletni towarzysz, który, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starasz się go porzucić za plecami, zawsze cię dogania, by pochwycić w swe utęsknione ramiona.

Dobrze wiesz, czego chciał Syriusz. Chciał wydostać się z uwięzi, jaką było nieustannie jego własne życie. Raz zamknięty, zniewolony i zepchnięty na margines społeczny, już do końca życia musiał tam pozostać. Syriusz, który marzył o wolności, który marzył o prawdziwej rodzinie, której nigdy nie posiadał, który pragnął jedynie uciec, wpierw z więzienia, do którego został niesłusznie, dożywotnie wtrącony, następnie z posiadłości, której nienawidził, którą gardził i od której już raz zdołał się uwolnić. Tym razem także to zrobił. Bo czymże była jego wyprawa do Ministerstwa Magii, jeśli nie ucieczką od tych czterech, pustych ścian, od tego wiecznie głośnego portretu jego własnej matki, wyzywającego go od zdrajców i szumowin, nazywającego go skazą swego łona, zdrajcą własnego rodu, białym krukiem na tle nieskazitelnej rodziny. Kolejną czarną, bezkształtną plamą na drzewie genealogicznym.

Milczysz w odpowiedzi, a cisza przeciąga się, dłuży i tworzy między wami ogromną przepaść, tuż u waszych, niepewnych własnych kroków, stóp.

— Harry...

— Odejdź. — To nie brzmi jak prośba, lecz jak polecenie. Krótkie, ostre i nieczułe. Chłodne w swoim brzmieniu niczym grudniowa, mroźna noc.

Niemalże czujesz jej walkę, którą z sobą stacza. Trwa ona w twoim mniemaniu zdecydowanie za długo.

Nie potrafisz znieść jej obecności - czujesz, że im dłużej tam stoi, tym mocniej i głębiej mrok oraz chłód wkradają się w twoje serce. Błagasz w myślach niewiadome bóstwa, aby już odeszła, aby zostawiła cię w spokoju. Tym razem twoje prośby zostają wysłuchane, a przez twoje ciało ulga przetacza się jak ociężały parowóz.

Słyszysz wyraźnie jej kroki, gdy oddala się wreszcie z wahaniem. Słyszysz, jak zatrzymuje się w drzwiach i stoi w nich co najmniej całą, długą minutę. Pragniesz, aby już odeszła, zostawiła cię w spokoju, przestała wychodzić ci naprzeciw z tą swoją przepełnioną współczuciem twarzą, z tym spojrzeniem pełnym troski. Nie możesz tego znieść. To jest niczym trucizna, która niespiesznie wsiąka w twe żyły.

— Harry, ja... — Jej szept jest nieważki niczym skrzydła motyla. Milczysz. Nie zamierzasz jej niczego ułatwiać. — Przepraszam.

Jej kroki roznoszą się echem po klatce schodowej, a zaledwie chwilę później słychać wyraźnie skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi. Dopiero wtedy pozwalasz sobie, by odwrócić się niespiesznie i podążyć wzrokiem w górę schodów.

Wstrzymywane przez ciebie od dłuższej chwili powietrze ulatuje z twojego ciała niczym z martwej marionetki. I chociaż twoja twarz wciąż nie wyraża niczego, coś wewnątrz ciebie pęka niczym delikatna porcelana.

Czujesz na sobie intensywne spojrzenie czarnych oczu, które niemal rani twoją skórę.

On miał rację, czyż nie? Kiedy mówił ci podczas sesji Oklumencji, jak bardzo jesteś słaby. Owszem, jesteś, teraz to rozumiesz. Teraz doskonale czujesz ból ogarniający całą twoją klatkę piersiową i zaczynasz, w głębi swego umysłu, bić brawa Voldemortowi, który zawsze wspominał ci, jak wielką uszczelką jest wasza słabość; wasza - głupców, którzy jeszcze potrafią kochać bezwarunkowo i wiernie.

Jak bardzo czujesz się teraz bezbronny i delikatny? Pod spojrzeniem owych czarnych oczu mógłbyś się wić z goryczy, a może z ekstazy, sam już nie potrafisz rozdzielić jednego od drugiego. Nachodzą na siebie niczym dwa wykresy paraboliczne i nijak nie pojmujesz, jak to absurdalne uczucie kiedykolwiek mogło ze snów, przekraść się do rzeczywistości. Czyżby wojna, tak, jak podejrzewałeś od początku, uczyniła z ciebie aż tak obłąkanego szaleńca? Chorą umysłowo jednostkę, zagubioną wśród wielkiego, otaczającego cię zewsząd świata?

I jeszcze ta chora fascynacja, która wciąż żyje gdzieś w tobie i nie pozwala ci się od siebie uwolnić. Czyżby Hermiona nie chciała wywoływać nieszczęścia, skoro przemilczała, iż tą jedną, jedyną osobą, którą sprowadziłeś tutaj ze sobą, jest właśnie ten konkretny człowiek? Czyżby lękała się wyciągać na wierzch to, co powinno zostać pod powierzchnią?

' _Czy m_ _ó_ _głbyś z łaski swojej, Harry Jamesie Potterze, wytłumaczyć mi co to, na słodką_ _Morgan_ _ę, ma oznaczać?!_ '

Och, doskonale wiesz, co miała na myśli. Twoje niezdrowe zauroczenie, o którym istnieniu ona doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę; jedyna słabość, jaką posiadasz, stoi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, w holu starej Kwatery Głównej. Doprawdy, miała prawo poczuć się wytrącana z równowagi.

Ponownie odwracasz się do okna i spoglądasz w niebo. Słońce wschodzi w towarzystwie czerwonej poświaty. Tej nocy przelała się krew.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, uwielbiałeś wschody słońca. Kładłeś się pośród kwiatów w ogrodzie ciotki Petuni i godzinami obserwowałeś, jak ogromna kula stworzona z ognia wznosi się coraz wyżej nad widnokrąg.

Zwykle kosztowało cię to gniew wuja.

'Dlaczego, bezczelny chłopcze, mój bekon z jajkami nie jest jeszcze na talerzu? Czyżbym sam musiał zaparzyć kawę, ponieważ ty, darmozjadzie, postanowiłeś zaniedbać własne obowiązki?'

Stoisz teraz w bezruchu, z oczami utkwionymi w horyzoncie, w owym wielkim, a tak przytłaczającym twoim zdaniem, salonie posiadłości Blacków. Rankiem, po tej pamiętnej nocy, której zginął twój chrzestny ojciec, wzeszło takie samo, niemal bliźniaczo podobne, słońce. Poświata czerwieni zalała wówczas niewielki gabinet Dumbledore'a, przesączając się poprzez szyby i lgnąc do twoich stóp niczym armia skarabeuszy. To samo dzieje się dzisiaj. Jednak tym razem nie skrada się do ciebie niczym do ofiary, na którą trzeba założyć swe sidła, lecz oblewa całego ciebie jak duszności, jak mdłości; powstrzymujesz się usilnie od zaczerpnięcia głęboko w płuca kłębowiska powietrza jak tuż przed skokiem na głęboką wodę.

— Nie powinieneś pozwolić, by zostawiła cię tu samego.

Spokój w owym mrocznym, doskonale ci znajomym, głosie, wywołuje uśmiech goryczy na twoich ustach.

— Nie powinienem — przyznajesz beznamiętnie niczym wyrzuty ze wszystkiego, co niegdyś tak wyraźnie potrafiło dźwięczeć barwnie w twych strunach głosowych.

Przez chwilę jedynie cisza powleka wasze ciała. I, jak zauważasz, nie jest ona nieprzyjemna, ani niezręczna. Tkwi pośród niej tak wiele słów zaledwie wypowiedzianych.

— Jest niczym całkowite przeciwieństwo twojej osoby.

Spoglądasz na niego. Twe puste, zielone, nieczułe oczy lustrują jego sylwetkę jak marionetkę na teatralnej scenie.

— Burzliwa, porywcza oraz impulsywna — dopełnia czarnooki.

Wzdychasz ciężko.

Zastanawiasz się, co chcesz mu, tak naprawdę, powiedzieć. I czy istnieje cokolwiek, co mógłbyś teraz rzec? Rozumiesz, iż wraz z mijającym czasem nie kończą swego bytu kwestie, których nigdy przy nim nie poruszysz. Niczym zakazany segment omijasz w swoich myślach dwa słowa, które istnieją w tobie niczym zaraza, niczym klątwa związująca wasze egzystencje, niczym podlegająca innym prawom dawka Amortencji, która nie pozostawia w ciele fałszywej miłości, lecz rozpala żądzę i pragnienie posiadania niemożliwego. Czujesz się, jakbyś starał się pochwycić dym poprzez podziurawioną folię.

— Uratowałeś mi życie. — Te słowa wyrywają się z twoich ust bez udziału woli.

— Nigdy sobie nie wybaczysz, że byłem to właśnie ja.

— Jesteś pewien?

Owo pytanie nie miało pobrzmiewać aż taką goryczą i mimo iż przeplata ją jak pajęczyna nikła ironia, strofujesz siebie samego w myślach, przeklinając jednocześnie wszelakie siły nadprzyrodzone, które nakazały ci wypowiedzieć te dwa, ciężkie słowa, jakie zawisły teraz nad wami niczym gradowe chmury.

Oddychasz głębiej, czując, jak twoje kolana balansują na granicy upadku.

— Wybacz mi moją bezceremonialność — szepczesz. — Nie powinienem tego mówić.

Podchodzi do ciebie powoli, a twoje ciało momentalnie zastyga niczym w oczekiwaniu na niewiadome; jego oczy są wciągające - próbujesz od nich uciec, ale nie potrafisz.

— Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? — pyta przyciszonym głosem, nie próbując być nachalnym, akceptując ewentualną odmowę.

Być może Dumbledore miał rację? Być może nie różnicie się od siebie tak bardzo?

Czarne oczy nie opuszczają ciemnej zieleni twoich własnych. Patrzysz na niego bez słowa, przyrzekając sobie, iż nigdy nie zdradzisz swojej tajemnicy.

Uważasz się za Gryfona, czyż nie? A lękasz się wyznać jedynie prawdę, nic więcej. Tylko prawdę. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele?

— Nie jestem zbawcą świata. Nie zdołam uratować każdego, kto oczekuje tego ode mnie. — Z twojego gardła wyrywa się śmiech, który nie ma nic wspólnego z rozbawieniem. Uśmiechasz się chłodno do Snape'a. — Cóż, ostatecznie ktoś, kto uważa, że przepisy są dla zwykłych śmiertelników, więc może je bez zbędnych ceregieli przekraczać, nie powinien być pisany na wybrańca losu, nieprawdaż? — Nieznaczny błysk przemyka przez twoje oczy po wypowiedzianych słowach uszczypliwości.

Snape lustruje cię wzrokiem, jakby cię oceniał, a po chwili z jego ust pada krótki, podsumowujący werdykt.

— Zwariowałeś.

Uśmiech znika z twojej twarzy niczym płomień świecy za jednym dmuchnięciem.

— Tak sądzisz?

Niepokój wkrada się głęboko w twoją duszę jak za słowem zaklęcia. Mimo iż wiesz o tym od dawna, usłyszenie jak ktoś wypowiada na głos słowa potwierdzające wszystkie twe obawy, gwałtownie odciska na tobie swoje piętno.

Blade, wąskie usta wyginają się w wyrazie ironii.

— A jak inaczej wytłumaczysz owo zauroczenie moją osobą, które rozrywa cię, cały ten czas, od środka? — Jedna czarna, wąska brew sunie szyderczo ku górze.

Bledniesz. Czujesz, jak nagły chłód owiewa całe twoje ciało. Twoje wargi drętwieją niczym sparaliżowane.

— Sądziłeś, iż nie zdaję sobie sprawy? Sądziłeś, że jesteś w stanie to przede mną ukryć?

Jest blisko, za blisko. Nie pozwala to na ucieczkę. Oczywiście, mimo to, dłuższą chwilę rozważasz taką ewentualność.

I oto jest twoja szlachetna odwaga. To, że wykłóciłeś się z Tiarą Przydziału, nie zmieni tego, kim jesteś na pewno. Czujesz, jak obawa ściska twoje gardło, przenikliwe zimno paraliżuje kości. Nie lękasz się, iż mógłby cię skrzywdzić. Och nie, ból przyjąłbyś z ulgą. Lękasz się jedynie tego, co jest w stanie uczynić z wiedzą, którą posiadał. Ponieważ w owej szalonej wojnie to właśnie ona dawała przewagę.

Czyż to nie komiczne? Potrafisz stać twarzą w twarz przed samym Mrocznym Lordem, nazywać go jego własnym imieniem, a lękasz się tego czarnookiego, ironicznego mężczyzny, który przecież, teraz już masz tego pewność, nie ześle na ciebie Cruciatusa.

Tylko że o to właśnie chodziło. Lord był niemalże przewidywalny i banalny w swoim postępowaniu, doskonale wiedziałeś, czego możesz po nim oczekiwać. Patrząc w te czarne, głębokie tunele, zionące pustką niczym czarne dziury, nie możesz być pewien niczego. Ten człowiek jest dla ciebie tajemnicą, czystą, nieodkrytą kartą, nieprzewidywalną osobą, po której nie wiesz, czego właściwie możesz się spodziewać.

— Boję się — przyznajesz, zanim stchórzysz. Twój szept mógłby być zaledwie szmerem palącej się świecy. Jednak wiesz, iż istnieje człowiek, który usłyszy twoje słowa, wyłowi spośród oceanu improwizacji prawdziwe intencje, człowiek, który, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo zdaje ci się to czasem absurdalne, zrozumie.

— Uważałbym cię za głupca, gdybyś się nie bał.

Rzeczą, której się nie spodziewasz, jest akceptacja. Nie potrafisz pojąć jej w pełni. Nie rozumiesz, czemuż to ktokolwiek dobrowolnie może się godzić na podjęcie takiego ryzyka, jakie powziął ten odziany z czerń mężczyzna, stojący naprzeciw ciebie.

— Zawiązałeś swoje istnienie z moim. — Twoje słowa pobrzmiewają nieco głośniej, twoje oczy badają czarne, nieodkryte tunele, mając nadzieję na dostrzeżenie choćby nikłego blasku, który pozwoli na dokładniejszą interpretację tego, co dzieje się właściwie w duszy i umyśle tego człowieka.

— Zawiązałem.

Przyznaje to głośno, zupełnie jakby, tak naprawdę, nie miał przed tobą najmniejszych tajemnic. Niegdyś z pewnością byś nie dał temu wiary. Niegdyś, bez zastanowienia, oskarżyłbyś go o kłamstwo.

— Nie możesz mieć pewności, iż nie spisałeś się przez to na straty. Mam nadzieję, iż to rozumiesz? — pytasz i choć w życiu byś się do tego nie przyznał, z niemym napięciem oczekujesz jego odpowiedzi.

— Tak, rozumiem.

Czy ty sam na pewno wiesz, w co jesteś gotów wciągnąć jego? Rozumiesz, iż to nie jest jedynie jedno z twoich licznych wystąpień jedną nogą poza regulamin. Tym razem liczy się o wiele więcej niż groźba tygodniowego szlabanu z nieprzychylnym woźnym. Gra toczy się o najwyższą stawkę i to, zapewne, właśnie dlatego wciąż wpatrujesz się w czarne oczy, marszcząc nieznacznie wysokie czoło. Nie pojmujesz, czemuż to ów czarodziej gotów jest tyle poświęcić. Dlaczego właśnie dla ciebie?

To byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyś go nienawidził. Gdyby był ci obojętny niczym fale uderzające o piaski gorących plaż po drugiej stronie globu.

— Czemu więc tu jesteś?

— A czemu ty tu jesteś, Potter? — Jego pytanie jest całkowicie niespodziewane. Potrzebujesz chwili na uświadomienie sobie, iż nie znasz na nie satysfakcjonującej twoje morale odpowiedzi.

Dlaczego jesteś właśnie tu, gdzie teraz? Dlaczego czynisz to, czym zaprzątasz swój umysł już od dawna? Na rozkaz maga, który wybrał śmierć, niż stawienie czoła przeznaczeniu, niż zmierzenie się z kawałkami duszy Czarnego Pana i dotarcie do kresu tej szaleńczej wojny? Ufałeś czarodziejowi, którego znałeś. I on był świadom tego, że bezpiecznie może pogrążyć się w wiecznej ciemności z całkowitą pewnością, iż zaprzepaścisz swoją duszę diabłu w zamian za niego. I zbawisz jego życie.

Milczysz.

Severus Snape wyciąga rękę i chwyta cię mocno za ramię.

Spoglądasz na niego, niemalże czując, jak twoja nieskazitelna skorupa opanowania, pod którą się skrywasz, pęka pod tymi chłodnymi palcami niczym chińska porcelana i kruszy się u waszych stóp.

— Nie mogę tego zakończyć za ciebie — mówi cicho.

Jego głos jest na powrót chłodny w swoim brzmieniu. Słysząc to, bezwiednie się uśmiechasz, choć cynizm przyspawany do twoich ust, nie opuszcza swego stanowiska.

— Wiem. Nie oczekuje tego od ciebie.

Patrzy na ciebie w sposób, jakby nie rozumiał twoich słów lub nie ufał, iż zawierają one samą prawdę w swym przesłaniu. Stara się ogarnąć swoim umysłem twoje dalekosiężne plany, pojąć tok twego rozumowania, widzisz to teraz jasno na jego twarzy. Nie jest aż tak niemożliwą do odczytania księgą, jak zawsze to utrzymywał. Lub zwyczajnie nie stara się nią być. Nie przed tobą.

Nagle rozgląda się wokół, jakby dotarło do niego coś, czego nie pojmował wcześniej. Na jego czoło wkrada się jedna, drobna zmarszczka. Kiedy spogląda na ciebie ponownie, wygląda dużo starzej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

— Gdzie jest twój przyjaciel, Potter? — pyta, a w jego głosie, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, czai się nuta łagodności.

W twoje serce wkrada się rozpacz, a zaraz za nią ból, który pada na twoje ciało niczym iskra na benzynę i rozpala wewnątrz ciebie prawdziwy pożar utkany z goryczy.

Odwracasz się od niego. Podejrzewasz, iż wykpi cierpienie widoczne w twych oczach.

Dlaczego jeszcze to odczuwasz? Skoro jesteś bronią w rękach potężniejszego od siebie... Broń nie cierpi. Broń nie odczuwa. Prawda? W takim razie, jak wyjaśnisz ów ogień, który płonie gdzieś pod twoją skórą, tworząc niewidoczne na ciele rany, które nie zabliźnią się już nigdy?

Milczysz; a milczenie jest dla was odpowiedzią czystą niczym nocne niebo pełne gwiazd.

Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, twoje serce nie cierpiało tego bólu, jakim jest strata najlepszego przyjaciela. „ _Otw_ _ó_ _rz oczy, Ron. Błagam, nie r_ _ó_ _b nam tego... Otw_ _ó_ _rz oczy, sp_ _ó_ _jrz na mnie. Udało nam się, słyszysz? Udał_ _o si_ _ę, zniszczyliśmy Puchar, Ron, błagam. Nie rozumiesz? Udał_ _o si_ _ę, udało, tylko otw_ _ó_ _rz, proszę cię, oczy, otw_ _ó_ _rz oczy_ ".

Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, śmialiście się razem, z licznych, niebezpiecznych przygód, których uczestnikami byliście, nie wiedząc, iż kiedyś, w przyszłości, w jednej z nich krew na zawsze poznaczy owe rude, niczym radony ogień trzaskający w kominku, włosy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Patrzy na ciebie swymi dużymi brązowymi oczyma. Łzy znaczą kręte ścieżki w dół jej policzków.

— Jak mogłeś być dla niego tak okrutny? — szepcze. — Jak mogłeś, Harry?

Sam nie potrafisz powiedzieć, jak się na to zdobyłeś i kiedy właściwie zebrałeś w sobie te wszystkie siły, aby wypowiedzieć owe słowa godzące w gorące ciało jak nóż. Trzask zamykanych drzwi wciąż pobrzmiewa echem w twojej głowie.

— Przecież starał się nam jedynie pomóc, jakoś nas wesprzeć, dać ci znać, że nie jesteś w tym sam.

Nie potrafisz powstrzymać gorzkiego śmiechu, który wydobywa się z twego gardła i na zawsze znaczy swoją obecnością cztery ściany posiadłości.

— Nie potrzebne nam piąte koło u wozu. Nie może z nami iść, upierając się, iż przyda się w walce, nie dowiadując się przez omyłkę od któregoś z nas, czego szukamy.

Kobieta podchodzi do ciebie i klęka przy twoim ulubionym fotelu, chwytając w silny uścisk palców twoje dłonie. Przez chwilę, która zdaje się wiecznością, czujesz się jak zwierze w potrzasku. Nie potrafisz z tak bliska patrzeć w jej, pełne cierpienia, oczy. Odwracasz wzrok w inną stronę.

— Poczuł się zraniony. Teraz kiedy wie, że zaufałeś Snape'owi, będzie sądził, że gdzieś popełnił błąd. Jeśli przebaczyłeś nawet swemu odwiecznemu krytykowi, nie pojmie, dlaczego właśnie jego odrzuciłeś.

Twoje gardło zaciska się niczym imadło. Ponownie przesuwasz wzrok ku brązowym oczom.

— Nie odrzuciłem go.

— Odrzuciłeś.

Wstajesz gwałtownie i wymijasz ją bez słowa. Twoje oczy zatrzymują się na czarnookim mężczyźnie stojącym w drzwiach.

Uśmiech. Przywołujesz go na usta niczym wiernego przyjaciela.

— Jutro złożymy wizytę w banku u Gringotta. Lepiej przygotujmy się do tego tak, aby jutrzejszego popołudnia nic nas nie mogło zaskoczyć. Eliksir Wielosokowy. Wejdziemy tam jako...

— Harry...

To jedno słowo, wypowiedziane tym cichym, błagalnym głosem sprawia, iż milkniesz i zaciskasz wargi tak mocno, że bieleje ci skóra w okolicy ust. Odwracasz się ponownie w stronę swojej przyjaciółki; jej zapuchnięta, mokra od płaczu twarz sprawia, iż twoje serce zostaje boleśnie splecione Diabelskimi Sidłami na krótką, choć dla ciebie trwającą wieczność, chwilę.

— Nie możesz odrzucać od siebie wszystkiego, co niegdyś kochałeś i sądzić, że właśnie tak wygląda troska.

Patrzysz na nią. Wciąż klęczy u stóp twego fotelu, z pobladłą twarzą i łzami w tych dużych, mądrych oczach. Czujesz się, jakby twe serce na nowo spętano ciężkim, żelaznym łańcuchem i przez moment marzysz jedynie, by poczuć błogosławione zaklęcie Cruciatus. Twoje kroki, kiedy zbliżasz się do niej, dudnią tępym echem w twojej głowie ciężkiej od wątpliwości. Pochylasz się i podnosisz kobietę z ziemi. Wasze oczy się spotykają.

— Idź odpocząć, dobrze? — mówisz łagodnie, wycierając własnymi dłońmi łzy płynące po jej policzkach. — Spróbuj się przespać, sądzę, że już dość nocy zarwałaś.

Wtula się mocno w twoje ciało, a ty bez słowa unosisz dłoń, by pogładzić ją po policzku.

Być może nie zniszczyli w tobie jeszcze wszystkiego? Być może jest jeszcze dla ciebie jakaś nadzieja?

— A on nie może iść z nami — tłumaczysz cierpliwie, wtulając twarz w jej brązowe, skołtunione włosy. — Ma rodzinę i dziecko i sam nie wie, czego chce. Trwa wojna, Hermiono, a on nie może ich teraz porzucić, cokolwiek uważałby za słuszne.

Odsuwa się nieznacznie od ciebie, by spojrzeć w twoją twarz, a ty posyłasz jej łagodny, pokrzepiający uśmiech.

— On się boi, Harry. On jest przerażony — mówi kobieta łamiącym się głosem.

— Wiem.

— I mimo to pozwoliłeś mu wierzyć, że jest jedynie tchórzem...

Wzdychasz. Doskonale wiesz, jak musiał się wtedy poczuć. Doskonale rozumiesz, jak wielkie jest to oskarżenie rzucone w samym centrum wojny i zamętu.

— Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu przestanie działać pochopnie i zacznie myśleć nad tym, co robi. Szczerze wątpię, aby w ogóle zastanowił się nad swoją decyzją.

Patrzy na ciebie, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Zdaje się widzieć w twoich oczach coś więcej, niż dawniej, coś, co nie pozwala jej oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

Ciekawe czy wie, jak wielki ból ci tym sprawia?

— Poza tym, nie możemy sobie pozwolić, aby w każdą pełnię księżyca szukać mu odpowiedniego schronienia, z uwagą, aby nas wszystkich nie pozabijał. Jest wilkołakiem, Hermiono.

Kobieta kręci głową niczym w transie, zaciskając palce na twoich dłoniach.

— Jest człowiekiem, który cię kocha, Harry.

Zniesienie tych słów byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdybyś potrafił po nich uronić łzy. Kumulowanie emocji wewnątrz siebie powoli niszczy cię od środka.

Jesteś słaby. Rozpadasz się w sobie, ponieważ usłyszałeś kilka słów prawdy? Spójrz na siebie, kim właściwie jesteś?

Kim naprawdę jesteś?

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Są słowa, które potrafią zjednoczyć, jak i takie, które mogą dotknąć do żywego. Znasz je wszystkie, nie są dla ciebie niczym obcym.

Czy to, co robisz, jest słuszne? Czy stajesz się od tego lepszym człowiekiem?

Wciąż istnieją pytania, na które nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć.

Przemierzasz nowe, nieznane sobie ścieżki, poznając nowe miejsca, mając u swego boku wierną przyjaciółkę i człowieka, który powstał z mroku, dając ci nadzieję, iż ucieczka od ciemności jest możliwa. Być może to dlatego trzymasz go przy sobie, być może właśnie do tego jest ci teraz potrzebny - aby dawać nikłe nadzieje twym absurdalnym marzeniom o lepszym świecie w innym, spokojniejszym czasie.

Remus nie poszedł z wami, ale pewnego dnia przysyła ci list.

'Nie pozwoliłeś mi upaść, a otworzyłeś mi oczy. Być może poprzez cierpienie prowadzi droga do zrozumienia. Dziękuję ci, Harry, ponieważ dzięki Tobie pojąłem, co w obecnej chwili jest dla mnie priorytetem, co jest dla mnie ważne, ale przede wszystkim, co oznacza wiara w siebie. Kocham Cię, nigdy nie zapominaj. Twój przyjaciel.'

Wiedzieliście, jakim wyrzeczeniem będzie opuszczenie spokojnego azylu starej Kwatery Głównej i ruszenie w świat. Jednak rozumieliście też dobrze, iż bez poświęceń niczego nie osiągniecie. Złoty medalion, który teraz jest już tylko zniszczoną błyskotką, zawisł na twojej szyi, schowany pod bluzką, by przypominać ci, iż wszystko jest możliwe. Wiesz, że gdyby kiedyś naszły cię wątpliwości, on przypomniałby ci o sile, którą posiadasz gdzieś w głębi siebie, która pomogła ci pokonać wszelkie pułapki i dotrzeć do wnętrza tamtego wielkiego, naznaczonego magią domu, by następnie zmierzyć się z siłami, które cię nie zabiły, ale uczyniły jeszcze silniejszym, o sprycie, który pozwolił ci przechytrzyć maga uważanego za największego mistrza mrocznych sztuk magicznej Anglii i nie poddać się jego woli, o odwadze, dzięki której nie uciekłeś przed potworem, pragnącym twej zagłady, a stawiłeś mu czoła.

A Snape?

Wciąż myślisz o nim jako o swym Półkrwi Księciu i wątpisz, abyś kiedykolwiek przestał. Dobrze wiesz, jak wiele ów mężczyzna dla ciebie znaczy i choć nigdy nie mówicie o tym głośno, podejrzewasz, że on też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jego niema akceptacja takiego stanu rzeczy jest dla ciebie błogosławieństwem. Kiedy spogląda głęboko w twoje oczy, co zdarza się coraz częściej z każdym minionym dniem, masz wrażenie, jakby owa bezdenna czerń dawała ci obietnicę: 'Nie lękaj się, nie zburzę twojego wyobrażenia o sobie, nie wyśmieje cię, pozwolę temu istnieć, nawet gdy za każdym twoim spokojnym sformułowaniem „profesorze Snape" oboje słyszymy wszystko, co krzyczy wówczas twój umysł: Oto on. Oto twój Książę. Jest tutaj, patrzy na ciebie.'

Są słowa, jakie istnieją między wami, choć nigdy nie zostaną wypowiedziane.

Hermiona czasami płacze. W takich chwilach siadasz przy niej bez słowa i bierzesz ją za rękę. Potraficie tak siedzieć godzinami, zastygli niczym dwa posągi stworzone z kamienia, wspólnie przeżywający stratę, jednak na różne, odmienne sposoby. Ty nie ronisz łez. Nigdy tego nie robisz.

Jesteś słaby, choć utrzymujesz powłokę siły i opanowania wokół swojej osoby. Dobrze wiesz, że potrafisz się rozpaść, potrafisz posypać się w proch od ciosu kilku słów. Nauczyłeś się, że to właśnie one potrafią zadać najdotkliwsze rany.

Czy jesteś szalony?

Otóż nie wydaje ci się, aby tak było. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy tak wiele się wydarzyło i tak wiele jeszcze może się wydarzyć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna jesteś w stanie jasno rozumować. W myślach dziękujesz za ten stan rzeczy jednej, konkretnej osobie, choć dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie zwerbalizujesz własnych odczuć. On bez tego słyszy twoje słowa, wszelkie zdania niewypowiedziane, które kiedykolwiek padły między wami i patrzy na ciebie, jedynie patrzy, a ty rozumiesz, za jednym zerknięciem w owe głębokie tunele jego oczu, że wie on o tobie wszystko.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Widzę kolory.

— Kolory?

— Tak, wracają do twoich oczu.

Spoglądasz na Snape'a w niemym zdumieniu, szukając jakiejś oznaki sarkazmu na jego twarzy.

— Zasadniczo nic się nie zmieniło. Błąkamy się po świecie niczym troje wygnańców.

— I jesteśmy coraz bliżej swego celu. Z każdym krokiem, jaki stawiamy. — Jego cierpliwość czasem wprawia cię w niedowierzanie. Wciąż pamiętasz profesora, który tak łatwo wpadał w furię, gdy cofał zaklęcie podczas lekcji Oklumencji, ponownie widząc w tobie żyjące odzwierciedlenie porażki.

Twój wzrok pada na rozsunięty nieznacznie suwak namiotu i nikły snop światła lejący się na ziemię.

— Jak ona się czuje?

Wzrok mężczyzny podąża za twoim.

— Przeżywa.

— Zginął równo miesiąc temu.

— Wiem. — Ponownie kieruje na ciebie swój czarnooki wzrok. — A jak ty się czujesz, Harry?

Milczysz. Jednak nie odwracasz spojrzenia. Wiesz, iż w ten sposób przekażesz więcej, niż gdybyś miał wyrzec tysiąc słów. A on kiwa w zrozumieniu głową, akceptując i pojmując lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny tę bezdźwięczną informację.

Kiedy twoje czoło przecina pas zmarszczek, przechyla głowę, lustrując cię bacznym spojrzeniem.

— Tom się wścieka.

Nie spogląda na twoją bliznę, patrzy ci w oczy.

— Tym lepiej dla nas.

Z twoich płuc wyrywa się ciche westchnienie.

— Zapewne, masz rację.

Usta starszego mężczyzny wyginają się w smutnym uśmiechu.

— Przyrzekłem ci, że przeżyjesz tę wojnę, Harry.

Uśmiechasz się ponuro.

— Przyrzekłeś coś, czego nie możesz spełnić.

Dreszcz przebiega po twoich plecach, gdy czarnooki bierze twe dłonie w swoje własne i zaciska na nich chłodne palce.

— Nie wątp we mnie tak łatwo.

W głębi duszy doskonale wiesz, że nigdy w niego nie zwątpisz.

Cisza, która was otacza, jest przyjemna i koi nieznacznie twój zmęczony umysł, orzeźwia rozchwiane zmysły.

— Mam coś dla ciebie.

— Dla mnie? — Zaglądasz w niezrozumieniu w jego oczy, a on jedynie puszcza twoje dłonie, by sięgnąć do kieszeni.

Drżysz, kiedy wkłada ci coś w ręce i nie starasz się już tego ukryć. Dobrze wiesz, co ujrzysz, jeszcze zanim spoglądasz w dół.

— To dla mnie? — powtarzasz, nie wierząc w prawdę, choć masz ją przed oczami.

— Tak, Harry.

Stary, zniszczony podręcznik do eliksirów spoczywa na twoich kolanach, a ty wpatrujesz się w niego niczym w dawno utracony skarb, dopiero co odzyskany. Twoje palce są jak z waty, gdy sięgasz do okładki, aby otworzyć go na pierwszej stronie. Na twoich ustach pierwszy raz, od dawna gości uśmiech, gdy spoglądasz na znajome pismo zakreślające sześć słów na pożółkłym, od starości, pergaminie: 'Ta książka jest własnością Księcia Półkrwi'. Czujesz ciepło, jakie rozlewa się po twojej klatce piersiowej i powoli podnosisz wzrok na mężczyznę siedzącego obok ciebie.

Książę Półkrwi przygląda ci się w zamyśleniu, jego czarnookie spojrzenie nie opuszcza granicy twych błyszczących szczęściem oczu.

— Dziękuję.

Twój szept jest niczym podmuch wiatru, nikły i ledwo dosłyszalny.

Książę Półkrwi uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

— Bardzo długo kazałeś mi czekać — odzywasz się nieco głośniej, spuszczając wzrok na książkę złożoną na kolanach.

— To prawda.

— Jednak jesteś tutaj.

— Jestem.

Nie musisz mówić nic więcej. Wiatr kołysze gałęziami drzew, a te szumią cicho, szepcząc odwieczną kołysankę: _Nie pozwoliłeś mi upaść, a otworzyłeś mi oczy_.


End file.
